Raccoon City Survivors
by SheerLuck Home
Summary: Embark on a different journey of RE2; mainly with Leon and a strong original character, both having to face the horrors but also oneself. B.O.W.s are waiting...
1. Chaos Reigns

_Author Note_ : Although I respect and like many RE characters, (many B.O.W. included) Claire/Ada and the likes won't make an appearance in here. The story follows the actual plot of the RE2 game although some slight changes have been made in order for this story to fit together. Such as creating one room in the RPD that doesn't exist in the game, for story-purposes; I'm the author here so I can do whatever I want. Therefore I'd like to point out that I am aware of all the chorological orders of things in the Resident Evil vast universe; years, important dates, many viruses, all characters plus every single bio-weapons ever created, etc. So near the end when I make Raccoon City get blown up on the 30th of September rather than the 1st of October, don't bother; I wanted to do that for the purpose of _my_ story.

By the way, you should look into the games timeline with attention, it has many details worth knowing and is highly interesting; I also mean the secret reports from Wesker/Jill/Ada/HUNK, etc. and many more cool stuff such as stories created by "real writers" and not fans (maybe the Biohazard crew themselves, who knows.) Plus don't overlook the actual books you can buy, written by S.D. Perry.

Time for me to shut up and here we go...

* * *

 **Raccoon City Survivors**

 **Chaos Reigns**

Agent 27; that is my name. At least the one I've given myself.

Moreover I've no acquaintances that'd need one anyway.

Employed by no one but myself, operating alone and has an array of useful skills including CQC, use of firearms and hacking. Counterbalancing for my inaptitude in other domains such as relationships or any other events requiring "normal" expertise into guessing right human's unspoken language; in short I am anti-social for many reasons. All the above would suggest a male character as I suppose many would go for that image right away without pondering anything over. Well I am a 27 years old woman, short ear-length brown hair and shorter at the back; I like my neck devoid of anything to grab by any potential adversary, and because it provides with a cool breeze in summer, the season I tend to have difficulty with. I am 5'7", slim-athletic, also stronger and cleverer than I look. My eyes are dark brown, I usually wear a stoic expression and one reason for that is because I don't do social things much but mainly it's just my face therefore portrays who I am. I tend to be brusque around others and especially hateful towards anyone who's limited IQ is asking to be punched in the face then have their neck snapped. I have zero tolerance for many stupidity which fits with my tendency towards misanthropic views; and I cannot bear the thought that human pigs exists.

I bear grudges towards moronism, there are acts that I do not forgive nor forget; therefore if anyone deserves it, I have no problem whatsoever to end their sorry existence. Especially if they hurt others, individuals that truly don't deserve to be treated like shit. No I'm not really a hero; I just do things my own way whenever I want. So I work for myself, then where do I get my money from to ensure my survival? I told you, hacker skills; pinpoint pieces of shit and empty their account(s) and fill in _my_ pockets. They deserve it, no sleep loss on such assholes.

With a résumé like this, if people actually read it, then they'd think it's no wonder I'm alone. Someone would actually have to get close to me enough in order to unveil how deep this goes, which no one ever did. I either don't allow them any peek or they sense bad vibes therefore don't get involved. And I'm certain that many would say this is no life, and etc.,; but it is mine moreover it's enough. It fulfills what I need, fills in the Void plus keeps me focused physically and mentally. I don't desire what plain humans does, I crave something else and there's so few places where I can quench that thirst…..

Presently, it's the incident in Raccoon City. Was I here on vacation? No. Was I here sniffing about? Probably. I follow my guts, turns out my intuition was right again; and then here I was in the middle of something big although not identifiable just yet as hell broke loose. It contained all the events you could find in a horror movie; cops in over their heads, people screaming and dying, hellish creatures, a stench enveloping the entire city…. For so many, this disaster meant the end; for me it was the contrary. I'm not an asshole at heart but since life is so damn boring then this, for me, makes it worth living. I don't expect others to understand but simply just stay out of my way if you can't stomach that reality.

I've always thought I knew who I was, of course the human mind is made to gauge and doubt; but put simply I had a good idea of what kind of creature I was… neither entirely black nor white. Well someone made me doubt myself like no other event ever did before; so this is where everything starts…..

I was eating lunch in a small restaurant, was nearly empty too save for a young couple and the owner. I was merely thinking over the meal I had just received, it tasted decent and nothing was wrong with it. A simple poutine sufficed to make me relatively happy, if that's what happiness is; that's when I like it when things are effortless. Dressed in black from head to toe, t-shirt underneath my leather jacket, comfortable pants with many pockets and ankle boots with red laces; exactly the type of person no one wants to get close to. Moreover because ordinary people tend to be shallow and prejudiced more times than not. Staring at my plate while eating, the owner didn't even bother trying to engage the conversation either and it was exactly what I wanted.

I transpierced with the fork another serving of my dish in order to blow on it, when then I witnessed the first act of cannibalism live instead of described in the gossiping newspapers. Right there in the street, someone ran yelling before being assaulted by two others; what followed next was unlike anything this town had seen so far. The victim started to get devoured by his attackers, the scream of pain and horror couldn't get more real than this. The three individuals in the restaurant responded to such a scene like mundane people usually does, no need to describe their reactions or yet lack of as they shut down due to fear.

Dissimilar to them, I and my trusty partner Combat Knife were always ready; although I kept an eye on the scene I was also very hungry therefore kept eating. As in unfolded, now the people around me panicking further, I noticed the owner looked at me wrong and asked something but I ignored him. After frowning severely he ran to the doors to activate the lock, stood there watching while the woman yelled to her boyfriend to call the police. _Your average stupid female who can't do shit on her own, fucking pathetic._

Well, something big was going on, you could now see and hear it; soon you'd smell nothing but death everywhere. Such a stench was familiar to me but I didn't think it'd turn into anything like what happened in Raccoon City. This was a once in a lifetime occasion, and I was right in the middle. Still seated there, I filtered what was going on around me and kept the important details only; such as the monsters having abandoned their first meal merely to catch another on the sidewalk opposite from here. _Feisty._

The proprietor yelled something like " _Oh my_ _ **GOD!**_ _",_ walking in front of the large window panes in total dismay. I scoffed, _like that's going to help._ I usually eat too fast than I should, and this was a small poutine too, therefore I eyed the limp fries with disinterest. It was always great at first but as the potatoes sucked in the sauce then it felt wrong in the mouth.

Hence I stood up and didn't bother to leave money on the counter; what was happening out there wasn't your typical assault, the owner wouldn't even think of a customer having left without paying as for it'll soon be the least of his worry….. I took the exit on the right near where the three of them were parked still glancing outdoor with frightened expressions; and out in the dark alley I went. I was alone, came to the corner and looked around, I was already hearing citizens screaming from afar, sirens, a dog barking; still it would seem I could get back to my hotel room with minor problems so far. Some of them attackers were quick on their feet but not fast enough, they seemed to be unaware of what was happening plus their overall behavior was wrong.

However now was not the time to ponder over that too much, I could analyze it all once in my room and grabbing my weapons. Since I hardly cared about my life then I was eager to find out what this was all about, who was involved, and even if it meant dying. At least something entertaining was taking place here. My hotel wasn't really chic, yes I do have money I've stolen from rich pricks who in fact have stolen it before me, but this is a small Mid-West town so they don't do in super classy. Not that it especially bothered me since I usually lay low even if my bank account is well-furnished. When I neared the hotel some people were coming out or rushing in, entering I got asked questions by random individuals but brushed them all off. I had no time for them nor wished to comfort anyone, and soon enough there would be no need to anymore. Room 17, my tools were still in the suitcase; I grabbed my Desert Eagle and belt-pouches with spare clips, placed my Silver Snake Magnum on my left side near my ribs. My knife was on its sheath on my lower right leg, ready to be used; now I also holstered my handgun on my right thigh.

A crowd panicked outside right in front of the hotel, I also heard some police officers trying to calm them down but it was no use; besides they could barely hold it together themselves. Not like it was going to improve soon; this was more likely the end for this crime-free city. I was ready thus abandoned the suitcase since it'd be burdensome, I could always buy one later, _when I get out of here and if._ Because one can never truly know what to expect from life, things can turn out so wrong in an instant; _besides it's not like I really need to conceal my garments anymore._ I still had my leather jacket on and considered leaving it here, it's the 29th of September but since I'd be doing some physical stuff then it'd soon get too hot for me; and tying it around my waist was not an option since I needed to have full access to the pouches on my belt. I removed it and laid it on the bed, _too bad, I really like it._ My tight black t-shirt would suffice, sleeves mid-way on upper arms and enough space in the neckline so as to not impede proper breathing, yet concealing most of my collar bones.

Being ready I then left the room and was back in the lobby, things were amiss even though shit had barely hit the fan; that's what happens when ordinary people lose the things they take for granted. They're unarmed, unskilled and unprepared mentally/physically to deal with any form of crisis. In the fury, one man noticed my uncommon attire; he must have thought I was here to help, being part of some special force or something since he called for me, «H-hey! Please, what's going on?!» When I merely offered him a quick glance while still advancing towards the entrance, he grabbed my arm, « _You've GOT to let us know!_ », his hysteric voice attracting more attention to us, that which I did not want. I swiftly removed my limb from his grasp and kept advancing, ignoring his continued plea behind me.

When I stepped out I saw further chaos, wrecked cars, broken windows, people running and screaming manifesting their fear in the most peculiar of fashions. One example is pushing someone else into the hands of those things in order to escape, only to be attacked anyway on the next corner by lack of proper survival skills, and intense fear which tends to shut people's main motor off…. and without the brain, without logical practical thinking; it was even worse than being aware but powerless since that was still better than having lost it to panic.

There was no vehicle waiting for me in the parking lot since I had came here by train, no doubt the Ecliptic Express had some problem of its own, or would have soon. Anyway, I wasn't leaving this city just yet; once and if I leave then I'd improvise. Cars weren't the only engines I know how to operate. For now though, _where to?_ I was running down a street when I suddenly got face to face with one of them. It came out of an alleyway right at me, arms and hands stretched forward; however I wasn't as easy a prey as them civilians. Reflexes kicked into action right away, I grabbed the man using his own weight against him, dropped his ass on the sidewalk and took hold of my knife. There was no need to kill an 'innocent'; even presently as everything was going to shit, so I made sure it wasn't anyone who was just out of their minds due to fright.

One look at my attacker sufficed and I rammed my knife down through the throat before twisting, nobody could survive that. Not waiting for the man to lose all its blood I resumed my aimless wandering, until I heard loud gurgling behind me. I turned around and froze, my brows narrowed and my mouth departed slightly. He was standing up, blood poured out sideways from the gash in his throat which seemed not to be challenging at all for him. Like that, he couldn't be able to breathe as air wouldn't reach his lungs, not talking about all the blood clogging his esophagus or yet the pain he must be feeling.

 _Or does he…._ Seeing the man turn around my way before leveling his arms towards me yet again, with a vacant visage and white cataract eyes; then it was relatively obvious he wasn't suffering. _Well, at least not from pain._ As for what really made the victim like this, allowing him to seem unstoppable was unknown. Well a need for data made me also near him to plunge my knife inside his eye, twisted upward to attain the brain then pushed further on the hilt with my right palm. I've done this with force, the avid hands touched my shoulders but then that was it; the decaying man let out another noise before falling backward, really dead this time.

 _Like I said, nothing survives without the brain._ Still in such crazy streets it was not the time to think about this further, I needed to locate a secure spot and then watch as things unfolds. That's when I recognized someone in the crowd; I have a good memory for faces, helps in investigations, but this was neither a target nor an acquaintance. The clothes now smeared with blood and torn in many places, the hair color and haircut the same though also messy; no doubt it was that early victim I had seen being attacked while enjoying my meal. I had witnessed him being _devoured_ to death, and he was definitely dead laid on the asphalt with his _entrails_ _out_ ; but not anymore it seemed as he paced towards me, his intestines still dangling from his torn stomach…. _How in the fuck….?_ Oh yes, something absolutely fucked up was going on here, and I needed to run before I became one of them.

Of course people pleaded for help and such, others were barricading doors and windows with everything they could find, and police officers had some routes barred. Despite it all, _they_ were the ones I felt empathy for the most rather than the panicked civvies; unlike me the Raccoon Police Department was obliged to land a hand, do everything in their power to improve this seemingly un-improvable fiasco. I could just run passed by and do just about anything I wanted; but they were stuck to laws plus protocols due to their uniform and badge. _Sucks to be them, but it's not really my problem._

Something in the back of my mind frowned at my icy attitude, but I shoved it right back from where it had come from and kept running. Despite my type of character, that sort of debate is more common than I'd like to reveal. I'm not the perfect unemotional killing machine that I might look to be when some people 'got to know me'; I'm not entirely made of stone, not as cold as psychopaths/sociopaths can be. I'll never be like them and don't wish to. Yes I can be too stoic/brusque/focused/silent, etc. than most people can bear, but yet again I'm not a piece of shit at heart. Sometimes my conscience is in harmony with my being, other times it isn't. When I do feel, and when I don't force the switch off whenever I do come to feel; then that conscience nags at me for actions I know to be somewhat "wrong", despite the fact that I don't adhere to such an easy- and-flawed concept of "good and bad".

I live and take actions in the shades of gray, with every goddamn life-questioning and torments it brings.

X++++++++++X

One hour later; it had really taken not long to decimate most of this city, what's left of them are now roaming in the streets, buildings are still getting infested with crowds of monsters gaining expansions. A few citizens met their death by trying to save a relative, a friend; a familiar face among the crowd of death. Some went nuts and just ran willingly into their grip. Screams can still be heard here and there but less frequent, now I can also hear canines attacking the remaining few who couldn't find refuge. I'm hiding in a derelict building, on the rooftop; no use being down there and waste precious stamina, hence I had waited for the chaos to become less dangerous.

Listening to the melodious air of the dead parade floating in the air; to me, it is soothing...

Out of curiosity, I had tried a phone line on the way here but there wasn't even a dial tone, nothing; as if some authorities had cut off all communication lines. The remaining cops alive have had to abandon and retired in the police station, the rest now roamed the streets with the civvies. I watched them behave, took mental notes; walking that slow unsteady march, moaning, falling down stairs or stopped by walls, reacting to sounds…. _Just like in the movies; slow and dumb but still deadly, especially in packs._ Although I had seen a dog wandering around and _it_ had retained its agility, no doubt it was also still capable to sniff out potential preys way better than humans. _Now as for what turns them into whatever they are, I have no idea what it is and what it actually does. Seeing it affects humans and animals alike, then am I to expect violent birds as well, insects? And how does it spread, is it something airborne, or do you become infected only once bitten? If airborne then I would also be contaminated, and considering the resurrected man I've seen earlier then I'd go with transmitted by saliva, whatever it is._

One of them creatures bumped into a streetlamp and fell backward, I heard the 'thud' of his cranium as it hit the concrete; some seconds and a mild groan later, it managed to get back on its feet and kept its aimless wandering. _Are they still aware but stuck inside their uncontrollable bodies? Or are they brain-dead….? Well they apparently seek to dig their teeth in any living things they can find…. what a shitty way to go._ The sound of gunshots nearby pricked my ears up; looking to my right I saw the rear of the police station. _Seems like they're still fighting for their lives over there._

But that was not what kept my attention, seconds later an explosion was heard followed by a big ball of fire visible over the shop districts. Whatever was happening there, that's where some of the action was; and judging by the position of things in my mind-map, whoever was there/was the cause of this _or_ survived it would likely seek refuge in the Raccoon Police Department.

To the police station it is then, _time to get some._


	2. Names Are For Friends

**Names Are For Friends**

It was a mess in here as well; I had been forced to enter through the parking lot thus decimating two Dobermans once inside plus infected policemen within the precinct. Some doors were either electronically locked or required a key to open, a few had been broken down rendering them inoperable. The door leading to the morgue also required a key but it's not like I needed to go in there. I peeked in through the small rectangle window in the door; the place was overfilled to the point that black body bags occupied the floor too. No doubt they soon realized how futile it was to pack the corpses in there as they succumbed fast to death, _and came back from it.._.

Normally I'd use my many skills against foes in order to either be silent and/or save ammunition; but performing CQC techniques with the likes of zombies could soon lead to disaster, hence unadvisable. _Just aim for headshots and it'll be fine._ Making my way through this almost desolated place I eventually heard more gunshots, _wait a second, do I really want to end up face to face with a cop that'll be hell bent on 'saving me'?_ I was pondering on that when said officer came running through a door consequently ending in the same corridor as me, he shut it behind him and immediately glanced around to see if there was any potential threat; doing so we both ended aiming at each other.

However he was the first to lower his handgun, «Wait I'm a police officer!»

 _Bit premature since he doesn't even know me, could also be a tactic on his part in order to fool me into lowering my guard._ Therefore I kept my Desert Eagle aimed, «The uniform indicates so but are you really? »

«What? »

«You wouldn't be the first person I encounter who would use that ploy. Things really turned to disaster here so how do I know you're not one of whoever perpetrated such a thing? »

«Listen I-»

«Make one more move and I'll shoot. », my voice now icier, his clear gaze currently as steady as my aim, «You'll do as I say slowly, grab your badge and toss it over here so I can have a look. »

«Alright, let's do this calmly, I don't know who you think I am but I'm not lying; besides those things are right on the other side of that door, do you really want to waste more seconds near it?»

«They can't turn handles; _do it now,_ I **won't** ask again. »

«And how do I know you're honest? What says you won't shoot me once you've had your proof? »

«If you're who you say you are then you have my word; you can count on that. »

He gave me a long appraising look, «...Well you seem to know what you're doing...»

I kept him under my aim as he executed himself good-naturedly, holstered his H & K VP70 to his right thigh, then unclipped the badge from his gray belt so it fell on the floor before he sent it my way with his right foot. It knocked on my boot and I bent to take it while staring at him; held the ID right in front of my eyes so I could still have one on him. «Tell me your name and ID number; if you get anything wrong this might be slightly problematic...», I saw his nostrils widen briefly as he inhaled noisily.

«Leon Scott Kennedy, 687509. Twenty one years old, blood type A. Height 178cm, weight 70.2kg. Satisfied? »

I momentarily lifted a brow to his retort while holding his gaze, «Not in years. », I lowered my gun and tossed him his badge which he caught, «Good reflex, you'll need them. Are you related to that huge explosion which occurred in the streets? »

He kept his eyes locked on me while putting the objet back where it belonged, «Yeah..., was fleeing from a maniac driving a flammable truck, literally. »

I was reminded of my own encounters, «Must have turned into one of those things. »

«If you know something about that then you've got to tell me. » His voice was solid yet mellow, young yet determined.

«I don't, yet; end of story. », next I opened another door poking my gun and headed through, he saw I was going in so he called to me.

«Hey! Where do you think you're going?! », followed me in.

«Investigating; you on the other hand, do what you want. »

«Hold it right there, don't you think you owe me an explanation? Especially after that little display of authority you showed back there. Just _who_ are you? »

Next a couple of barricades that had been nailed across the broken windows exploded, letting in a massive crowd of contaminated. No time to talk anymore, if I wanted to get passed them to reach that one door at the end of the corridor then I needed to do it _now._ Some of them were already getting up with all their clumsiness so I darted among them, the officer right behind me. I opened the door only to get welcomed by another horde, workforces had hidden in here but one of them must have been infected since they were all part of the same group now.

I heard my follower shut our only escape and I fired at the closest zombie, Kennedy started doing the same; the man was only equipped with a smaller piece but mine packed more punch, still with that many creatures he was of help. He and I got a couple of headshots, and soon afterwards we had put an end to the immediate threat; however there was no time to look the place over as for the door behind us broke down. The earlier crowd had been pushing on it so the fragile doorframe had given way; now they flooded in like a vicious river.

We had to shoot the first ones that rushed on us thanks to being pushed, hence raised our voices over the gunshots, «I thought you said they couldn't open doors! »

«This building must be older than it already looks! », in between two of my shots I heard the distinctive 'click' of his empty gun, thus I was already shoving my hand inside my pants pocket before he shouted.

«I'm out! »

«Hey blue angel! Take this. », and tossed him a pistol magazine I had found.

Again he caught it right away and slid it inside, we fired some more but if we kept this up we'd waste all our ammo, «There's way too many; retreat in here! »

I looked his way and saw he was holding a door open, it had been on his side so I hadn't seen it earlier; I ran to him then inside and he slammed it shut behind us. We then had the same idea and pushed a shelf across the entrance, he sighed then I handed him one more clip, he took it, «Thanks, anymore present hidden? Like a bazooka by any chance? »

«I wish. » I was looking for an exit hoping we just didn't run into a dead end; else I'd create one through a goddamn wall. Fortunately there was a window giving to the lower floor and into a staircase, «We'll have to escape from here. », and blasted it to pieces.

«Nice, you know how to make a point. », he neared me as I was removing bits of dangerous shards where we'd need to cross over. We could clearly hear the famished zombies frantically rubbing against the wood back there.

I evaluated him out loud, «You seem to know what you're doing yet your movements are way too choreographed, like you're following step by step what you've been told rather than your guts as if you just straight out came from police academy. »

«You're _also_ good at this I see. I merely arrived here thirty minutes from now to take on this new job at the RPD; had my things packed and sent here one week ago. Got separated from my Jeep right when I arrived in town, first day on the job and it's like this. »

I couldn't help but look his way lifting a brow, «Wow, that's something. Either your luck is worse than mine, or better; depends on one's perspectives. », then started moving through and jumped down, I was scanning the surroundings when he dropped at my right.

«By the way, 'blue angel'? »

I glanced downstairs, «Would you prefer I called you 'rookie'? »

«Charmed. I actually have a name and you know what it is. »

«Names are for friends. » I kept my eyes fixed straight ahead unto a moving creature below who was too dumb to ascend anyway; no need to waste ammo on that one. I reloaded my gun before holstering it and then unsheathed my knife, when I sensed he was still staring at me. «Problem? »

«Well, does the secret elite operative have a name? » I briefly looked his way, he added, «I noticed your firearms, ones only an expert would have, plus that combat knife now in your hands. I also observed how well you handle your weapons _and_ yourself, only someone specialized would get that kind of training. Your reflexes equal my own. », his handgun capable of holding 18 rounds, he removed the magazine to see how many bullets were left then shoved it back in, expectant eyes now following my movement.

Ignoring his inquiry I started descending, making the decomposing male below quite eager, _I share your enthusiasm._ «And you perceived all that while we battled for our lives? »

«I can be quite observant myself, it's one trait required in my career. »

The moaning man was taken care of and I wiped the blade on his pants. «Well then maybe you'll figure other things out for yourself; like I said, names are for friends meaning I don't need one. »

We eyed the three infected to your right but they were far enough not to be a threat, besides they were busy consuming something.

The cop argued again, «Look, you can obviously take care of yourself but it's my job to make sure I can do everything to help, including you or others. I say this bizarre situation is a suitable one for people like us to team up. »

«Then get to it, but without me. » and I started walking away, ears and eyes pricked.

«You're fine with those odds? », seeing I didn't respond he kept following me, «Just what are you doing here exactly? »

I turned half-around, «Listen, I play solo. Don't ask questions and you won't be told lies. »

«And what if you get injured, or die? »

I frowned, «What's it to you anyway? »

«Well for starters this uniform isn't just for show, and if things are even worse than I surmise then I think we should help each other out; and not just for our mutual benefit. »

I scrutinized him quickly. His blue eyes were oddly bright through the semi-darkness, they convey his youth but solid determination as well similar to his voice; they also tell me he's innocent, hadn't killed anyone until tonight just as he had previously revealed. His whole demeanor and bit of witticism from earlier indicative that he's taking it well enough, so a professional although still warm enough at heart. He's young yet not dumb, also polite; a man but not just a bag of testosterones and clearly not one of those exceedingly annoying alpha males.

His juvenile handsome face adorned at ear-height by ginger hair, some locks touched his cheeks mid-way or stood closer to his eyes but the back of his head was cut shorter. He's almost the same height as me but one index taller, he seems slim through his armored uniform; it and his belt wraps around him perfectly, showing no fat overflowing out whatsoever. His posture reveals that he knows how to use his authority but yet doesn't overdo it. Knowing he's new here then he can't be of help when it comes to the way this precinct is made; not that I really need to know since I like to figure things out on my own. All in all he seemed to be a good man; but I knew better than most how appearances could be deceiving. For now his voice was genuine enough supporting his plea for cooperation, he truly wanted to help any way he could. This inspection took less than seven seconds and I resumed my walk.

«So I guess that's a no? »

«Nice observations. », and looked over a corner before advancing that way.

Five seconds later I heard his footsteps behind me, I exhaled through my nose but kept my sight ahead, he said, «In case you didn't notice this is the only route out of this backyard that isn't barricaded. Besides you may wish to face all this alone for whatever reason, but that doesn't mean I have to obey your orders; we're both adults and I'm acting like one. One more thing, threaten me at gunpoint again and I won't be so kind next time; I might be generous but not a pushover. »

I grinned; putting his feet down increased his value in my eyes, a bit. «Clear enough. »

We treaded side to side for a while, both focused on the task at hand and I was enjoying the "silence" although not his company. After all, I didn't know him and felt I could never truly be myself whenever another human being was around. However with an additional pair of eyes near me I allowed myself a glance upward, the moon was shining bright on us, _you never cease to amaze me, silver friend._ The noise of hordes of zombies came to us from afar; the whole town was filled with that same macabre soft melody.

«Beautiful, isn't it. »

I knew he was referring to the Moon, his voice lower than before; I reported my attention in front of me. We made it back to a door and I inched it open to peek in; the smell of rotting meat flew to me, I entered followed by the cop. We both disposed of one officer each; he took the time to look at the woman's face for three seconds while I was already moving onward. I suppose he was telling himself that they shouldn't be meeting like this; he didn't even know them but was now shooting them dead. An old ceiling fan squeaked above us as we walked among the desks; near another door laid a mutilated body, no doubt the meal of the two officers we had shot back there. I lay a hand on the doorknob when his voice came to me, «I wish to investigate this place further, who knows maybe there'll be some papers with information about what's going on in this town. »

He was right; if there was something then I wished to know as well, without another word I started searching. He appeared surprised that I so easily agreed to his actions, two seconds later he began looking through cabinets and shelves too. I had been staying at the hotel for two weeks therefore had caught sight of the rumors in the Raccoon Times; I had an idea what this was about although many blanks were still to be filled. He not knowing what was happening supported the story he had told me, so unless he'd been here before tonight then he had no means of knowing. Being busy with all the gory unexplained murders, no one had thought to call in the new recruit to fill him in; and why would they since he knew no one here yet.

I heard him let go of a soft 'hm', my eyes settled on him; he was standing over a desk glancing at a torn sheet of paper, right in that line of sight I vaguely noted how his buttocks was small, then he started typing at the computer. I continued my own investigation when seconds later I heard him curse under his breath before saying, «There's no internet, similar to the roads outside been blocked, I think they really tried hard to keep the crisis contained.», he lifted a phone's receiver, «And maybe by the looks of things, also wanted to prevent anyone from reaching for help outside Raccoon... but, why...? »

I swear I could sense the gears in his mind turning, little green Kennedy had apparently chosen the right line of work for himself. _At least I'm not stuck with a dumbass, or someone who doesn't know how to defend himself. Plus he's not unpleasant to look at?_ I shoved that aside right away, _I'm not here for any of what that implies, stop bothering me._ Still that said a bit about me right there, not many person who'd notice those kinds of things in such an emergency. Takes an analytical mind, someone used to violence thus calm but also one who's been single for way too long; not that I think being unattached is wrong at all in the first place, moreover I don't mean sexually speaking since that is often not even on my list.

Besides what attracts me in an individual is always their intelligence first, then if they're capable in combat hence useful they gain more value points; also it's always a plus when they're neither black nor white in their "moral codes" just like me, and then maybe I get attracted to their physical attributes once all the above has been checked. Him and me weren't at that point, I had merely just noticed how his small ass looks in his pants; for me it didn't mean anything but a fact. _But still you can't deny how really well-shaped he is..._ I growled internally. Fucking mind wandering off on useless shit I'm better without.

After another two minutes of silence he looked my way, «Anything on your end? »

I merely shook my head negatively while stepping inside a small office, probably the bureau of a higher ranked officer; the sign on the door read Marvin Branagh. Rookie followed me in, «A woman of few words, huh. », also glanced around for anything useful; there was a small safe in a corner on the floor but we didn't have the combination. On the desk stood a family portrait picturing a tall black man next to some relatives; the cop stared at it longer than I yet again. I opened the drawers and looked through them, contained nothing more than useless desk objects and some reports. When I straightened up thirty seconds later I noticed he had picked the red frame in his hand. I looked at him while he stared at it, his eyes continuously shifting between the three faces. I tried to imagine what he must be feeling since what he was currently doing was foreign to me...

He felt my gaze, «He's the one who interviewed me... gave off a nice vibe, warm voice and smile; a competent man with an almost flawless record. », he placed the picture back down with solemnity, «Sorry Sir, I couldn't get here in time...»

I didn't know what to do or say, and perhaps it was none of my business; I made my way around the bureau and he then was out. «Nothing here after all, I don't know about you but I'm out to search the other areas. No doubt they have a meeting room so I might find some clues over there. », I didn't wait for an answer, wasn't expecting one, so I was already leaving but left the door open behind me. I was now in another corridor, and not alone; there was something on the ceiling. Brain protruding outside, all red ligaments visible since skinless, clawed 'hands' and feet; it also had a long tongue that was presently moving slowly through the air. I stood motionless, analyzing it; the creature gave out a deep elongated sigh. I noticed it didn't seem to have eyes when rookie stopped behind me, the creature tilted its head towards the subtle sound of his boots.

I guess he followed my gaze since I heard his quick intake of breath; he was clever enough not to say anything nor move, even though we'd eventually have to. The creature sighed once more and started moving leisurely up there, advancing towards us but it was unsure whether it knew of our presence or not. The recruit laid a hand on my shoulder to get my attention, I looked to my left and he pointed towards a double door, blue in color. Silently, we moved towards it and he turned the handle with as much concentration; while he did so I kept the creature in check with the muzzle of my gun. Despite his aptitude, he had no control over what occurred next, years of usage made the hinges screech and it sounded like a loud alarm right now.

The skinless foe shrieked before leaping our way so my index pulled the trigger right then, one bullet pushed it backward and a second removed a chunk of brain as the creature flew back some more from the double blast; cried out and tore slices off the floor as it thrashed about then died. We walked to it with both guns aimed its way ready to fire at the slightest quiver. There was no explanation for what was at our feet, its blood was red and it could have been a human once judging by its physiology; but the _how_ was a complete mystery.

«What's going on here...?! »

«...Fascinating...»

He gazed at me, frowning, « _'Fascinating'?_ »

«Look at it; nothing like this comes naturally so someone _must_ have created it... It could also be linked to what's going on. », I bent to its level, «It also smells...something chemical, somehow. », and touched it with my left index, «Warm. », then got up, «Well this makes everything all the more entertaining. »

«Do you mean to say this doesn't bother you at all? »

«Not really since it makes me excited. »

«...Are you even human...? »

I slowly moved my eyes on his, a lock of hair standing in between his nose and left eye since his head was tilted, «Believe me, you're not the first to actually ask me that. And I'll offer you the same answer; which is nothing. », I turned around and started walking towards the door.

«With that many thick layers you don't need a bulletproof vest, do you. »

I smirked, _smart ass._ «When you learn the hard way, you can grow up into many different things; considering the rest of the human filth on this planet then I'm really not that bad at all.», the blue door gave into the main hall which was immense.

The cop closed it behind us, and to my surprise had changed the subject, «...It used to be a library which explains its warm colors, rich arches and space. », and he pointed to the womanly statue in the middle, «As for that, I heard the many arts included in most places were placed there by the chief; seen some myself during my brief visit last month. »

 _So he has been here before... perfect, that way I won't feel so bad once we separate._ I leveled my eyes to the second floor and the ceiling, «A building like this must be hard to keep under maintenance, and I'm not even talking about the cost to keep it warm in winter.» I sighed, he was still tagging along.

He heard me but didn't look my way, «I know better than to think this means you're tired. I'm going to look for survivors so we can split up in order to cover more grounds, but I don't suppose you'd help me in that endeavor. However I'd appreciate it if you weren't that selfish especially in a moment of crisis. »

«It's not egotism. »

He looked at me, his voice more solid than usual, «Then, _please,_ enlighten me because I'm lost here. »

I sustained his gaze for three seconds then looked away at the sculpture in front of us, «I don't think you'd understand, not many could even if they wanted to. »

«Try me. »

I approached the statue; it looked as though something round had to be inserted at its base, «You'd be best to mind your own business. »

«Is that a threat again? »

I frowned back at him, «NO, it's an advice. Stay away from me, I'm like poison, people get hurt and often even without me wanting it. »

His voice returned to its original tone, «...So you're working hard to keep people at bay not because you're heartless, but rather in wanting to protect them? »

«...Think what you want, people always do that. Life is shit and death equals freedom. », I moved towards the door at my left.

«Hell, you really believe that...? »

«I'm still alive because I'm practical more times than not. »

«Plus broken. »

«Who isn't? But I'm also not blind like most. »

«So you don't take kindly to friendship or affection? »

I sighed heavily and darted my head his way, «Can we just shut up here? Any noises can give away our position. »

«And any secrets between a team can be the death of one. »

«Then don't consider me your partner. Conversation's over. », and I opened the door, now facing two officers; a woman and a man whose shitty fate was now over as they fell. I heard the door shut behind me but didn't sense him there; I glanced over the small area realizing it was a reception room. Not far from my position I heard a door closing, _there he goes. He's wrong though, you are heartless. No, that's what people have called me before and even worse but I do have a heart...what's left of it. He's better off without me, and likewise. He's only known me for a couple of minutes and it's obvious he's already suffocating as I'm siphoning light out of him. So what if he thinks you're coldhearted? Won't be the first and he'll probably die soon like the rest of them, so move the hell on._

I neared a wall and lay my forehead on it, closing my eyes, the cadavers bleeding at my feet. _But he's done nothing wrong, who says he deserves this? He's been a real gentleman so far moreover even despite your chilly attitude. I know that! But it's just everything else that I can't be bothered with! I'm not here to save people and in everyday life I'm forced to act "normal", so now that something interesting is going on I don't want to have to keep that façade up just so as not to hurt his feelings._ I removed my forehead from the wall a bit before ramming it against it twice. _Fucking conscience, fucking everything! And damn him for being so..._

Worth saving.

My lids arose slowly, _fucking worth caring for._ _ **DAMN ME.**_

 _Really? You've met him some minutes ago but you're already feeling protective...? That's unlike you...or maybe after years of pushing people away, I'm becoming sicker of that pattern; perhaps I'm becoming more human..._

 _Or I'm full of shit and don't know how to act and think anymore, not so certain of what I've been, who I am..._

* * *

 _Author Note: Now I've had one complaint so far that I portrayed Leon as a ''loser'', but keep in mind that he is only twenty one years old; we make many mistakes at that age and aren't as experienced as we like to think we are. I respect Leon for who he is and doesn't underestimate him at all; so when I wrote about him years later he has definitely matured accordingly and is more skilled as well. Just like in the games, he has lost his naivety and is more apt in many domains, even drops more jokes._

 _Furthermore, I am glad that some of you like what I do. I write stories about women that are skilled, intelligent and strong emotionally too; they are in control of what they feel/think and how they act. The way they are built is entirely intentional, meaning I didn't ''fuck up'' by not giving them enough ''personality''. Women like that exist in real life so it's not that I lack skills as a writer, rather it's a conscious choice to show them the way I do. I like my women strong and capable just as I like my men; I don't see the problem in that._

 _I yet come across story reviews that are bashed on just because there is a skilled female in it. Men don't like it when men are portrayed ''weak'' and ''stupid/worthless'', but then it should be fine when women are? Not all men are strong or clever and not all female are weak or brainless, so they should stop that goddamn bullshit. My original character doesn't have ''super extra skills'', it's not like she shoots lasers out of her fucking eyes or is as powerful as Hulk; she learned combat and firearm techniques like any HUMAN IS CAPABLE OF. Plus if they had bothered to read further than one chapter then they would know that despite her being strong, she IS capable to develop feelings and is a human too. So those people can go bitch somewhere else about their biased view of how genders should act/think/feel._

 _That being out of the way; thank you and hope you enjoy the rest of the story._


	3. The Many Faces of Monsters

**The Many Faces of Monsters**

Had been lost in thought and when the door behind me opened I whipped around aiming its way, however I lowered my gun when redhead entered. He looked a bit puzzled seeing I hadn't gone far but didn't ask questions, «I just met Marvin in the adjacent room... Was injured, I wanted to help him but really couldn't do much, besides he forced me to leave him there before locking the door behind me. This is the only place available to investigate. », he then revealed to me what Branagh had said allowing me to piece things together. He quickly moved his hand on his right cheek as if to wipe something, «It's unbelievable, but it also makes sense. », he stepped forward while looking around quickly realizing there was nothing of use here.

I stood there thinking things through, he walked past me before halting near the small window, doing that I caught scent of the soap on him. He said «Great, I just saw one more of those skinless creatures crawling alongside that wall, well I hope it stays out since my handgun doesn't seem powerful enough to take one down without wasting an entire clip. » I was having one more debate within myself, he laid a hand on the doorknob but stared at me, «...Something wrong? »

The genuine tone in his voice was unbearable and it burned at my cold soul. I stopped hesitating, «Might as well tag along for now and provide backup then.», and I turned towards the door waiting for him to open it.

He gave me a short nod then we crossed it, I wasn't about staying behind him though so I moved to his right; this corridor had also seen better days and we soon discovered another mutilated body on the floor. An officer have had his head chopped off but the limb in question was nowhere to be seen, that's when we heard some liquid fall from somewhere; once we turned the corner we realized it was blood dripping from the ceiling...mixed with saliva from a second skinless creature. Did we want to take the risk to walk underneath it but have something sliced if it heard us? No, so I aimed my gun and fired; it dropped to the floor screaming and sped our way scratching the floor.

We both dodged its attack as it clawed the air sending its body past us, I swiftly aimed backward as it had merely landed and fired once more, this time it hit the wall and died. He said, «Let's hope the entire precinct isn't crawling with them. », that's when the creature he'd seen outside blasted through the window near us. We covered our face with our forearms, the foe landed and fiercely lashed its tongue at the rookie but fortunately hitting the plating on his chest, consequently he merely staggered rearward.

It was at my feet so I executed a back flip to avoid its claws, its strike shredded more chunks of flesh from the cadaver near it. During that time Kennedy fired once at its unprotected brain thus diverting its attention; so I aimed and decapitated it with two well-placed Desert Eagle bullets, it died bleeding and shrieking like the other two before. Once inert I looked the man's way seeing it had left a trace _in_ the plating a bit, deepening the RPD white letters diagonally by a long gash.

What he said next explained that mark, «That was actually close. This thing could have pierced my torso with its tongue, it felt that powerful. We really shouldn't underestimate them. »

I pulled the clip out and checked how many bullets were left before slamming it back in. A gray door stood at my right but aside from many documents nothing could be used, the next door gave into a long corridor in the shape of a U. We entered but soon both stopped, he whispered, «You hear that? »

I nodded, nails on floor, could be more of our skinless friend or something even worse. Since I was the one with the bigger guns I peeked around the bend; two animals bearing resemblance to the infected due to the injuries and blood on them. I looked back his way before nearing my face a bit and whispered, «Two Dobermans, by the looks of them they're also infected. » I saw his cheek tendons stiffen and could imagine what he thought then, faster than zombies but less of a threat still than the previous creatures. We could also team up taking one each thus lowering the odds of being savagely injured. We walked from the corner and started advancing in the corridor, guns ready, him at my left next to the barricaded windows. He quickly licked his lips remembering all too well what had occurred with those before, when my boots crushed some broken glass consequently alerted the canines.

Growls and barks were heard as they sped towards us before leaping, all of their agility intact as I had witnessed while on that roof. Trying to maneuver in this passage between us both and two more physical forms was not easy; to get out of his way I rolled on the floor and shot at my target while he hurriedly sidestepped over me then fired. Yelps of pain were heard, and then two more from his firearm in order to kill his target. I got up and reloaded before holstering, that's when avid arms rushed through in between the wooden planks taking hold of me and pulling backward with force. I swiftly grabbed my knife while Kennedy rushed in to help; fortunately none of their teeth could dig in thanks to the boards, for now. I cut some of the limbs that I could reach, as for the rest we equally worked to pull me free, our strength combined sent us both against the opposite wall so I bumped into him.

The plating had been hard on my chest and made me groan in my throat, however I moved away rapidly shoving my back at the wall for not to be grabbed again. The zombies still tried to seize their meal, bits of flesh dangling off due to having been ripped by the sudden shove in between planks. They moaned feverishly, persisting in their vain attempt despite only touching air. Now us both being out of the way, I slashed at the determined extremities some more until nothing but useless stumps remained, sheathing my knife I then eyed the remaining windows, «I should have known better, fucking stupid rookie mistake; this kind of error in here can be fatal. »

«Almost impossible to dodge incoming attacks without getting close to them openings, so stop that; at least no one got hurt. »

« _They_ wouldn't agree. », I grinned.

He kept looking ahead, «They were all people before, with names, lives and families...»

I've had those kinds of sermon before, and how inhumane I was; I really didn't feel like adding one more memory like that to my list, «Keep advancing, we don't want to linger here. », I turned so that only my right side would remain in contact with the wall, he did the same so I followed him through the corridor. During that time I noticed there was a medium-sized drawing on his back representing a shield with a star in its middle, their contours were white too but empty within thus showing the blue of his uniform. He opened the door, we scanned the area and he fired at the woman at our right while I obliterated the two men to our left. As they both fell backward the remaining man stumbled forward grabbing my forearms, I felt the cop's pull as he unsheathed my knife and took care of the invader for me.

«You okay?» He was still so concerned and authentic that it made things awkward for me, well I suppose I wasn't making him feel comfortable either, but from a different perspective which didn't include his range of kindness. When I didn't respond yet again he simply handed the object back, «I've been around this portion before, I know the door behind you leads to where they keep some evidences and it's linked to the office where Marvin is. I've got to know...whether I can do something for him or not. »

«He's probably turned by now, can't help him. »

«I've got to make sure and not just because I'm a policeman. », without waiting for me he walked passed and turned the handle, then we both heard the distinctive moans to our right beyond the large lockers. «Move in!», and he sped towards the next door not wanting to waste bullets; thing is that one was also locked, and the creatures started to come out from behind their hideout now. Being the one now facing them and the room being small, I fired once but got rid of two cops simultaneously since they'd been aligned; by that time the ginger-haired man neared me and aimed consequently propelling one of them backward with a perfect headshot as well. The last one received my knife in the throat as I sliced it open, dark fluids poured out before the zombie fell backward. I shook my blade around to remove as much fetid liquid from it before wiping what was left on a portion of relatively-clean uniform. If it had been normal blood then I wouldn't really bother with dirtying my blade, but that shit was contaminated plus it really stank.

Meanwhile the officer had started to search through the unlocked compartments he could find, looking for the key, «Surely they've hid it in here somewhere knowing those creatures can't use objects.»

I observed him while asking myself why I was still here, then he found one with a weird design and tried it, after opening the door he left the key on the desk near it and stepped in calling worriedly for his coworker. By the way he moved carefully I got reminded that when he'd been here earlier he have had no time to scout the area; hence he was doing it now while walking towards where I assumed he had seen the cop last. I took the other side of the isle as we got separated by a long row of desks pushed together in the middle of the room. There was a wall at his left but a bureau at my right, seeing the blood trails leading inside as if someone had dragged himself within; I aimed in and called for the redhead.

No doubt the officer seated there against the wall was who he'd been looking for, and Branagh didn't look like he was still alive to me; his skin abnormally ashen for a black man... when the recruit stopped beside me he called to him again, and at that time I still wondered what the hell I was doing following him around. _I don't need to check on that man, he's the one who wanted to, so what—_ that's when rookie stepped towards him and the man started to stand up. Except he wasn't alright, Marvin stood clumsily on his feet as he offered us a miserable moan, his eyes turned white cataract; now a vacant gaze but a very hungry being. The younger man stepped back while staring at the officer, he didn't even have his VP70 up despite the creature's fingers being close.

 _He's in shock._ I pulled him backward with force just as the zombie was about grabbing him and fired through the head, what was left of Branagh fell dead for real this time. I looked back at the remaining cop alive who was now aiming down at the zombie himself, «...I couldn't...»

" _Couldn't save him/couldn't shoot?" We've no time for this._ «Come on, nothing else you can do. », and moved away, but gave him a quick pat on the shoulder as I walked past him and out the bureau.

Having regained composure as we crossed the rooms back to the same corridor, he stopped walking, «Giving how you've acted so far, allow me to clarify; don't you feel anything for them...? They're just victims of circumstances, but first you don't care to save anyone and second it seems to entertain you to kill them; and third you seem so detached it's-»

«If you're going to ask questions then you better be prepared to hear the answer. », I took one step forward but he grabbed my left arm; whether he meant harm or not my reflexes kicked in. I grab-locked his limb and shoved his back against the wall before using my right leg behind his to make him trip, consequently he landed on his ass so I hurried my right knee across his straight legs and my left pinning his right arm against the wall. My left forearm was across his chest also keeping him there, my knife held by my right hand across his throat.

Our faces apart we now breathed the same air, his eyes moving fast on mine but I was staring, my voice solid, « _ **Don't, ever, take me by surprise**_ _._ Years of well-rehearsed skills can so easily lead to an accident. »

He departed his lips and inhaled, the motion made me look downward so I saw his well-aligned teeth beyond, «I knew you were extremely vigilant, but this? It tells me something more. »

I darted my eyes back up, «We're playing deductions again? You're quite persistent. »

«Not before you remove that blade from my throat. I'm not the enemy here goddamn, now get off me. »

I sized his face, and then stood up allowing him to do the same, I quickly added, «Don't do that again unless you want to die. »

« _ **No**_ », he said firmly, «You'll have to learn to control your temper and cooperate; there's more than both our lives at stake here, do you understand? »

«What if I don't, are you going to cuff me? »

His expression hardened, «This is not a game! », his cop authority coming through, all his determination to protect and serve; his manliness mixed with his inexperience on the field...

«Maybe not to you. »

He kept frowning, «...What do you mean...? Why won't you just tell me the truth? », and there it was again the human behind the uniform; young, his first day on the job, scared and I wasn't helping one damn bit to remove doubts from his mind.

 _He keeps changing so often it makes my head reel, those goddamn emotions I have to read from people!_ «Because I really don't think you want to know that I'm merely here for _fun! »_

He exhaled through his nose loudly, «You better elaborate on that _at once._ »

«Unlike you I'm not playing hero here, I'm not bound by laws, _not_ concerned if bad people suffer and die; moreover I've killed some myself before and I don't mind doing it again whenever necessary. I'm here for the sport of it, nothing else. I like those kinds of incidents; makes me feel _alive._ »

He stared at me, lips departed, an indescribable expression having bloomed on his features.

«That's right, now you get it. I don't have a place to live, I go around the world looking for thrills; it's who I am, we are _not_ alike. I'm a dark person with an equally black past, I make my own rules; do you grasp yet how dissimilar we are?! »

I moved my eyes on his because I needed to know he understood there was no future with me, _just leave me here, go and build your future; I'm not for you to save._

His sight was steady, «….. What happened to you that made you like this...? »

He was still looking for the good side in me, that innocence most of us are born with; yet he believed he could bring it out and taste it. I didn't want to dwell on what it all meant, but it also made it truly clear how genuine he was which made my revelations that much harder to make. I placed my palm on the wall behind him, inching closer; I noticed he clenched his jaws with defying eyes and was ready to push me aside if necessary.

« _I am a hacker._ I steal money from rich lying bastards so I can continue on this path I chose. _You're a POLICE OFFICER_ …..I have _killed_ people and I truly think those assholes deserved it, because they _did._ Moreover I did this world a favor by ridding it of them filth, I can live with the truth; can you? »

I saw on his visage that it stung, I wanted to look away because seeing his faith in me shatter right in my face was unpleasant since he didn't deserve me being hard; but I had to keep staring because this was my punishment. Also I had to move on, and only by telling the truth could I allow him to do the same; because he deserves better than me in his life. Seeing some of that warmth in his eyes die, I thought he had come to the same conclusions as I, that it was best for him to forget we ever met. So I moved away, turned my back at him and was ready to go just like that. I had to…. before I started doubting that choice.

When he spoke back the tension could be heard in his voice, «Good people can take the wrong path, but it doesn't mean you _can't_ change roads along the way. You just need to open your eyes. »

 _Damn, he really is determined. The audacity of youth...?_ «Don't put your faith in me, you'll be disappointed. »

His voice rose again, «Because it's easier to flee? Then you're not as strong as you think you are. »

I contemplated the staircase ahead, my voice neutral, «...I know... »

There was a door to my right so I investigated it, gave into a small room and by the looks of it, it was used to store and develop photographs, some cameras were behind a glass cupboard too. I eyed the small desk near it but nothing was of importance, the cop entered but kept quiet; I didn't need to look at him to know he was really annoyed at me now plus didn't know how to handle the individual that I am. If these were normal circumstances he probably would have cuffed me by now considering all that I had revealed. _Well in such a case I wouldn't have revealed anything in the first place anyway._ I heard he opened one of the lockers and next a surprised gasp, a zombie had been hiding in there but instead of grabbing its meal the infected puked a green substance on him.

The victim stumbled back and shot his attacker dead then stepped aside allowing the cadaver to fall limp on the floor, where more green liquid flew out of his mouth. « _You've got to be kidding me!_ »

I looked up at him, his vest and white shirt was soaked with it, fortunately his pants had been spared but if he had not started to remove his uniform then the repulsive substance would have also soiled the rest of it.

He tossed the armored top in a corner, «Hopefully there aren't any more bad surprises in there but a clean uniform. », then pulled his white cotton shirt over his head leaving it at his feet. With his left index he knocked on the adjacent lockers in turn and listened before opening any, although not finding what he was looking for judging by his displeased reaction once done. So he picked a plain uniform to wipe his armored vest clean as best he could, same for his cotton shirt. Nothing could be done for the stench though as his grimace indicated.

I had stood there admiring how his skin looked soft, had also briefly seen him from the side and he was as I had imagined; slim-athletic just like me. _My kind of body. Whatever, don't let him find you staring at him like that, had more than enough of his inquiries._ I turned around and investigated the back of the room; it was engulfed in a red light in order to develop films. Three were hanged to dry depicting humans having turned into the living dead; a note was scribbled indicating that some officers had been bitten, complained of fever and epidermis itching before turning within hours, others within minutes. _Yeah, we've just had proof of that too._ It also mentioned that they had also encountered some of those skinless creatures; one cop had died by having his back pierced right through from their agile tongue, seeing that they named them Lickers. _Fitting._

I brought a picture and the notes with me and handed it to him, «Take a look at this. »

I noticed he had located more bullets and put them on his belt, then he took the file, «...Well, we still don't know what causes it but at least some details are better than nothing.», and tossed them on the desk. «I'd prefer you didn't wander around without a vest but there isn't any; mine is the new uniform they had mailed to me once having taken my measurements when I had visited. The remaining police force would eventually get identical ones... If only they have had it, then maybe they wouldn't have been killed by those Lickers...»

«Weird no? Doesn't the RPD have normal bulletproof vests somewhere? »

«They should, but... perhaps during the chaos they didn't think of putting them on, seeing what kind of creature they had to deal with... I suppose. Still, doesn't explain why we can't find any around. »

 _As if a malevolent individual had gathered and hid them somewhere... If so then it meant such a person had access to the precinct, so a cop...? But why?_ I saw him go through similar questioning through his eyes. We abandoned those suspicious thoughts and exited, walked to the stairs on our immediate right. Glancing above I noticed the staircase was in the form of an L; I started ascending soon locating four zombies roaming above. _They all look the same._ I took three down while he fired four times at one and once they fell someone's skull cracked open puking fetid liquids. _So how can he see a difference in each? We're all dead anyway as soon as we're born._

He stepped over his nameless comrades, «We can only hope not to end like that...»

At my left was a locked door and in it a vertical opening had been made near the floor. «Too small for a grown up to fit in but wide enough for something small like animals or a child. »

«Damn it, if there's a kid here we've got to find them. », he walked past me eyeing the masculine sculpture at his left, _must be one of the chief's,_ then opened the remaining door. It led us to another long corridor and additional zombie officers, I let him shoot while I had to use my knife for running low on ammo, next I entered the room at our left named S.T.A.R.S. Office, _hopefully I'll find some in here._

I heard him reload and head opposite of me towards the radio controls, he pressed some buttons and flipped up switches, «Can someone hear me? This is policeman Leon Kennedy calling from the Raccoon Police Department; the entire city has been invaded by... inhuman creatures, citizens and officers alike have fallen in great numbers. Requesting numerous backups immediately! Over. »

I noticed how he'd overlooked the 'Scott' in his name, hardly matters but I always catch on many details therefore I discarded the observation. I glanced at pictures and trophies hung on the wall, on the desk at my right among the piles of papers I found something that made me smirk. _Bingo, thank you whoever you are._ I placed two clips in my pouches and reloaded my Desert Eagle with the third. I still had four cartridges containing seven bullets each for my Silver Serpent but really didn't want to waste those precious ammunitions on mere zombies. Besides in a hell like this, who knows what else we'd face. _You just thought 'we'._ I sighed but it got overshadowed by Kennedy's reaction.

« _DAMN IT!_ », he remained right where he was, palms placed at each sides on the counter, his head lowered in between his shoulders. I stared at his back and waited for him to regain his bearing. Seconds later he turned around, eyes meeting mine, «If I still had doubts about the city being completely cut off then _that_ confirms what I feared. », aggravated, he glanced around the office and opened the metallic shelf at his left. He didn't move for two seconds before digging his right arm in and showing me what he had found, «A Remington M1100-P, smaller version of the M1100 with a cut; shorter barrel equals reduced blast power but this will prove real handy nonetheless. So a 12-gauges Shotgun and there are shells in here as well. », the discovery obviously took some of the tension off his shoulders.

«Any straps you can equip yourself with? »

He glanced inside then around us again, «None that I can find. »

From where I was I then noticed a small olive-green item poking upward from atop the shelf, «And what's that? »

He followed my gaze and leveled himself on his toes to grab the object while I walked towards him, it was exactly what he needed; straps, a spot to slide the shotgun in on his back and a large-enough pouch to empty the shell containers in. While he put it on and did just that I investigated the desks closer, the amount of personal belongings varied depending on the owners; and some were more practical than others by lacking any family portrait and such. I found another magazine, «Here, that's all there is. »

He took it, «So this isn't where they keep most of the weapons; every police station has one, I just don't know where theirs is located. »

«I walked past it on my way inside, it's near the indoor parking lot but electronically locked. We might find that cardkey while investigating. », _'we' again, you're getting in too deep._ My ever-cautious and methodical mind underlined once more.

It also didn't escape the cop's attention but he didn't say anything on it, «Hopefully we'll also discover if there's any kid roaming around the area. »

We were moving towards the door when the fax machine near it beeped, we stopped and stared while it printed two sheets of paper. Being the closest I picked it up and read it out loud, it was addressed to a certain Chris Redfield member of S.T.A.R.S.; per request the sender had investigated on the Chief Brian Irons of the RPD fishing out nasty details about him. It turns out Redfield was in the right to suspect his superior since Irons had been accused in the past of indecent sexual behaviors such as harassment and such; but like it usually happens in this shitty life, his position helped the pervert clean his name. I clenched my jaws, _it's not who you are; it's who you KNOW._ Once again, a piece of shit disgusting pig walked free, _one among so fucking many._

I was visibly tensed as I glared at the sheets by lack of having the actually so-called chief in front of me, Kennedy removed the papers from my hand, «...I didn't know that. And it's the same S.T.A.R.S. that Marvin mentioned. », he then stared without reading and I could tell by his face that he felt guilty remembering Branagh. Once more I saw what it did to others when they cared about things; yet again underlying why it was better that I shut my emotions down.

 _Caring is not an advantage but one more curse._

Hence my thoughts went back to that piece of shit, _if I find him wandering around here, there will be NO FUCKING MERCY._ I opened the door and exited, visage severe and muscles stiff; who knows what horrors that pig had committed, like so many before him. It made me see red, I absolutely despise those filthy assholes, _THEY'RE the monsters, not me._ I walked onward lost in that bad place in my mind; so much I had forgotten Kennedy's presence and only got reminded when his left shoulder brushed against mine. We were now facing a door which I opened, and ended discovering at least six officers in the middle of the room bent on all fours over something they were all eagerly devouring. The wet noises it made, the blood being spilled when they tore the flesh plus the crimson pool in which they bathed; it was all yet so surreal, but the unpleasant smell of death didn't lie...

We hadn't even bothered closing the door behind us, we both stared at the movie-like scene while aiming but not firing. They just continued to chow down happily on their all-you-can-eat buffet. Kennedy was the first of having seen enough, «Towards that door at our right. » and walked behind them. This time they reacted to the movement of fresh food and some groaned or moaned while getting up; but seeing it took them longer to move compared to me speeding past them, I was already at the door when they started walking towards us.

I slammed it shut, and as we looked around he made a comment that I was partially attentive to, «Is there no officers left alive in this building?! »

We had ended in a large area containing books, «I see what you meant by an ancient library, guess they didn't change much of it here. »

He might have made an additional comment on my exasperating lack of concern for his teammates, if it wasn't for the astounding sound we heard next; as if something really big had crashed in through the roof somewhere. After listening for any further commotion, he asked, «...Where do you think it was? In such a large room the acoustic made it seem like it came from all directions. »

«I suppose we'll find out soon enough while investigating. »

There was a sort of mechanism to our left under a large picture, we didn't bother with it seeing we couldn't do anything; ascending to the second floor mezzanine we located more books. Personally I'd like to take a peek at them and did just that, Kennedy kept marching onward at my left, when an abrupt sound occurred making me drop the book and aim towards it. However I quickly understood that the wooden floor had given way under him, I didn't want to approach the hole from risk of falling myself so I asked from afar, «Everything alright?»

I heard him tap dust off his clothes, «Yeah, just discovered a hidden room with a picture and contraption on the wall. Hold on I'm investigating. »

I holstered my gun and picked up the book; imagining him being taken by surprise like that made me smirk without malice, _wish I'd seen that._

When hearing the sound of something being shifted mechanically I glanced down to my left, seeing him step out near the large painting. «Apparently these shelves can be moved by pressing buttons on each of them now that I flipped a switch on, moving them correctly according to the drawing back there then I think the trapdoor will reveal something. »

Intrigued, I watched him play with the contrivance; once done the shelves locked into place so he went back to where I had heard a subtle sound, «Looks like it contains a Knight Chess plug, for some reason. Come over here and have a look. »

Now knowing where that opening lead I walked to it and jumped through, he darted his eyes my way from the sudden move then held the item for me to see, explaining, «It looks as though we can insert it somewhere. »

«Must be another riddle like the statues we've found so far; I like puzzles but we don't have enough pockets to travel around carrying many objects and magazines, plus if we start trying to solve everything that means wasting precious ammunitions from our constant back and forth. »

«I agree, still, what if this is truly important? And by not bringing it with us we seal our fate to some death that otherwise could have been avoided? »

«Then what do you suggest? »

He appeared momentarily surprised I asked for his opinion, «...Well...», however the item was quickly forgotten when we heard another ominous sound, like at least two Lickers shrieking in pain then _something_ violently threw one against a wall. The loud pound came from the wall ahead of us at the back of the library near that door, judging by my mind-map this gave back on the mezzanine surrounding the main hall.

We both unholstered, Kennedy asking himself out loud rather than me in particular, «...What the hell was that...», when the door ahead was blasted off its hinges, making us stiff some more and next a giant man walked in. On further inspection however _it_ only looked like a man since it gave off an inhuman vibe; bald and bearing a severe expression on gray skin, at least 6' tall and wrapped in a long military-like moss-green trench coat, large gloved hands curled into fists tainted red. It didn't talk but immediately locked its sight on us and started walking our way; each of his steps stomping the floor heavily.

The man at my left holstered his handgun before swapping for the shotgun, «Friend of yours?»

I laughed briefly before switching guns also, the weight of the Silver Serpent a bit less at arm's length than the longer and fuller-frame of the Desert Eagle, but its ammo far more destructive. Our bulky rival remained absolutely impassive, it didn't even blink but relentlessly kept advancing; well with a long stride it made two steps in one and seeing this library wasn't _that_ immense, it was soon on us. We both started firing, aiming at the face but since my Magnum made the beast recoil more than the Remington could, then Kennedy had to opt for the chest as target seeing the visage was sent backward.

Two Magnum bullets and four shotgun shells were required before we saw it oscillating on its feet, then it fell on its knees loudly before dropping on its face. We didn't lower our guns though and I said, «Normally this should have _obliterated_ its entire head... what in the fuck is it?»

«Must be another on-the-side pet project of Umbrella. Seeing we needed that much firepower then I think we should move; Mr. X here doesn't seem like the type to take a break for too long. »

I silently agreed, this thing looked indestructible. We ran past around it at a safe distance then crossed the doorsill carefully even though we doubted the Lickers had survived an encounter with that tank. The floor, walls and ceiling were rapidly scanned; apart from two Lickers' carcasses there was no living threat.

I removed my eyes from the high ceiling, «Clear. »

«Look at that, he tore one in half with his bare hands...», the Licker lay in pieces bathing in a pool of its own chemical blood, its insides showing. There was a red stain on the wall where the second creature had met its doom only to bounce further ahead where we now stood; its crushed skull printed with the boot of its inhuman adversary. Even though these were also our enemies, it was a miserable scene seeing with how much violence they'd been slain; torn to pieces so effortlessly by that skilled executioner as if he had just been disposing of harmless flies. Meaning exponentially worse for anything human crossing his path.

There was a sound from within the library, we darted our eyes back in where said enemy was; apparently Mr. X had finished its nap and once fully raised no doubt he'd want to finish what he started. He said «Towards that door he destroyed at the end! » and we both sprinted across the mezzanine and round the hall to reach the opening standing on the complete opposite side. Checked the room fast, entered and dashed towards the second threshold stepping over what the big guy had so easily blasted open.

Now in a corridor we discovered two additional dead Lickers, I glanced at the rest of the place hastily, «Well at least we don't have to deal with them. »

«But at what price? », he peeked back from where we came from, ears pricked.

I marched onward towards where a small fire was burning, apparently a helicopter had crashed inside the precinct, its front having rammed in through enough to damage the crimson door on the wall facing it. I coughed, «We can't go that way. », thus I followed him into the next corridor, basically retracing the steps of that tall monster as we had to hurry over whatever remained of materials he had destroyed. Doing so we now faced crows that croaked at our view and took off, leaving the floor and the officer they had been peaking to death. I had to grab my knife and swiftly cut the air whenever they got close. Their beaks and claws scratched our exposed skin, Kennedy shot three down and I killed the remaining two, afterwards we sped down that corridor while marching on broken glass. Kennedy growled faintly, «Evil crows with red eyes? What else is next. »

The exit at the back led outside where we found the chopper's tail as it burned; there was also a water tank above it hence our sight darted below at a red valve. Being a good cop, the redhead first made sure there was no way he could provide immediate help to whoever was left inside, during those brief seconds I had ran to the valve and was now turning it. Bit rusty but feasible, augmenting the pressure busted the tank open which extinguished the flames. I ran back to him as he said, «Minutes more and the whole building would have gone up in smoke, as if we needed that. » We sprinted back through the first corridor making sure not to step on the dead man, however the many birds cadavers and their feathers made me trip. As a reflex, Kennedy stopped running and looked back to help me stand; doing so he failed to notice what was coming at him. I just acted as electricity jolted me into action, clutched his extended arms and pulled using gravity to make him orbit over me as I lifted him with my feet on his stomach; he landed behind my head as I rolled to my right avoiding being crushed through the floor by a huge fist.

It thrust right through as anticipated which gave me three seconds to swing my feet over my head thus rolled backward this time; having being in the cop's way during that short period of time he couldn't have used his shotgun by fear of blasting me too. As I stood up however he started unloading and pumping the weapon at a fast pace; the adrenaline coursing through our veins aided to be that focused and swift. While Kennedy was busy aiming I was then faster to notice the quick change in the monsters' stance indicating he was about hurling his left fist at him. I dug eight fingers in between Leon's belt and his skin then threw us both to our right using my entire body as counterweight. The contact with the ground was harsh resulting in a groan rumbling up his throat from the sudden collision; but far less brutal than having that rock-solid fist colliding with his face, killing him. As for me, having made sure Kennedy wouldn't get hurt I had received most of his weight plus mine on my right arm and shoulder, having made me growl in my mouth while thinning my lips into a fine line.

The sound we heard right after having touched ground indicated that the blow had smashed through the wall as well, Leon sprung on his feet to keep firing but I didn't bother, grabbed my Magnum and pulled the trigger. Now the kickbacks hurt me each time and I groaned as my arms leveled further, as for our formidable opponent he stumbled backward falling into the wall which he still managed to make a hole through with his massive form.

Having done that Leon turned to me, he had been slightly aware he'd fallen on my right arm so he glanced at it then me, «You alright? », kept the weapon in his left hand in order to offer me his right so I could use my uninjured left arm. I clapped my palm in his and he aided me up, I bumped into him but kept my eyes locked unto the olive clothing, just now noticing the creature had pouches on his belt. _The hell does a tank like him needs ammo for...?_ «We can't keep wasting ammunition on that thing. We really should just run and avoid his attacks as much as possible. »

«You dodge his blows just like you keep avoiding my questions. »

His voice being right next to my ear made me turn my face quickly, meeting the blue eyes up close realizing I hadn't moved from him; I did so and pulled my hand free from his before touching my right shoulder, «Dislocated; fortunately you're not him else I'd have gone right through to the first floor, probably ended dead as well. » More details flooded in my thought processes, _my fingers are cold, his hand was warm._ I didn't give him time to reply, «You'll have to pop it back in, doing it alone is tricky and we can't afford to waste our time. »

And so he did, I winced and groaned from the pain but then it was over. He searched my eyes and just as I thought I'd need to force him into moving he gave me a quick nod then was off into the next corridor; the fumes had almost dissipated completely, well at least the fire was out. There's no way we could touch that doorknob knowing it must be very hot still, besides the door was so warped we doubted we could open it. Leon took shelter behind the metallic carcass and aimed the Remington, «Stand back, ricochets. », then fired at the handle. Two shells later the doorknob gave way similarly to the side of the doorframe that had been rendered more feeble thanks to the fire. It gave into an additional small corridor leading to an even darker-red door, opening it revealed a small office; and the body of a dead woman laid across the desk, a cherry stain covering her entire stomach tainting her white dress. Her long blond hair cascaded from over the edge, young face serene despite the gruesome scene.

Leon ran towards the woman but I was eyeing the way the Bourgogne chair behind sleeping beauty was facing the opposite wall; when he got close it turned around revealing a porky-looking man with a mustache, he also aimed his handgun on redhead. Kennedy leveled his left hand yelling «Wait! », meanwhile I had also taken aim at the stranger. It took a questionable three seconds before the man actually lowered his weapon, then his facial expression changed completely, « _Ahh_...You must be the new recruit, Kennedy, is it? »

His voice made me offer a subtle grimace which he didn't notice anyway since his tiny eyes were locked unto the cop, his tone sounded awfully fake plus the way he had so easily hid his original emotion triggered an alarm in my brain. Because I knew the type of minds that could do this...also what kind of man would engage conversation over a cadaver as if he had forgotten it was even there?

Leon, on the other hand, acted like any individuals who hadn't met many assholes in their lives would; with naivety and compassion. «How did this happen? »

The man slowly lowered his eyes on the corpse, «The Mayor's daughter. I was supposed to look after her, but I _faaiiled,_ terribly...! »

I clenched my jaws together; it all seemed like a tasteless act and he made my trigger finger itchy. The vibes emanating from him were appallingly off...

Kennedy eyed the young woman's injury, «But this looks like a bullet wound...»

The overweight man looked to his left at his trophies gracing the walls, «...To think that taxidermy used to be my hobby... _but no longer!_ »

«...Whaat...? », Leon sounded confused.

Judging by this bureau mixed with the man's overall appearance and creepy attitude, plus this woman just laid there for him to drool at; I had my idea of who this was. Well if rookie wouldn't respond to that crap, I would, «Judging by the unusual display here plus the fact you know Kennedy, does that make you _the chief?_ »

Leon glanced at me then back at the captain whose benevolent mask had melted right after my last words; he also must have read the disgust on my face since he sprung from his chair leaving through a secret door in the wall that had been opening thanks to him having pressed a button under his desk. What prevented me to shoot the prick was that Leon got in the way saying to him, «Hey, stop! »

Furious, I ran past Kennedy and through the door aiming but it was too late, the pig had rushed into a small lift and having closed the gate there was no point for me to shoot. We glared at each other as he descended, there was nothing else to do than wait for him to disembark so I could call the elevator back. When Leon appeared behind me I whipped around, now glaring at him, «What the fuck were you thinking?! A guy just points his gun at you but you don't even duck out of the way!? »

My sudden expressive questions caught him by surprise but he instantly refocused, no doubt reminded of all the previous altercations we had prior to this one, «I didn't think he'd shoot; why would he? Besides I'm a cop, I can't just go around shooting everyone that is frightened.»

I rammed my curled palm at the brick wall hurting myself but didn't care, «That _wasn't_ _ **just**_ _ANYONE._ Moreover that piece of shit isn't afraid but highly mentally unstable! I'll tell you what the hell you can't go around doing; _pretending everyone has a gentle side in them else you'll end up DEAD._ So just like you said; **as a** _ **cop**_ _, YOU should know that._ »

Frowning, his eyes moved rapidly on mine, I was letting my emotions get the best of me and I suddenly got troubled of what it meant; because if I still didn't care for him then why was I so upset he nearly got shot? I faced the elevator, my back turned at him, «That was _truly_ stupid, rookie! », removing the clip in my firearm then sliding it back in brusquely.

«Alright, first I need you to calm down for me. I understand we can both be on edge here, but I don't deserve this kind of negative energy from anyone. », he marked a pause, «Least of all you when I thought we were finally making a team. »

I heard the lift stop so I immediately called it back up, already stiff and my mind focused on my target. I heard his voice change, a subtle tone of nervousness mixed in, «...What are you planning to do, kill him? »

«Nothim, _**It.**_ », voice rock-solid with profound hatred and determination.

I heard him inhale then exhale; I thought he was capitulating and frankly I didn't ponder on it too much because I was already elsewhere, staring at the material ahead and if my eyes could melt it they would have. That was my mistake.

This was a small space so he didn't need to get nearer in order to act. A subtle sound of metal was heard so I turned around thus allowing him access to my hands; the rest was executed remarkably fast. Firstly he twisted my wrist at a painful angle so I dropped my handgun then he forwarded my head in between my legs before forcing me to revolve around on myself rapidly. Secondly he swiftly snapped a handcuff on my right wrist before pulling me closer to the metal bar stuck in the wall where he slid the cuff in between before strapping the remaining on my left wrist. Having done that he promptly moved away from my legs and head so I couldn't hit him; the dizziness elapsed after three seconds and then we stared as we both breathed a bit faster.

He was standing between the lift and me now, «Not such a rookie after all; that is one special technique taught in the police force, to disorientate the captive in order to strike without being injured. Turns out it works even on you. »

My chest moved up and down forcefully and the tendons in my neck stiff from having being deceived, I stared without blinking although his whole demeanor was more serene; he glanced all over my face with that anger-free visage of his, «If looks could kill...», next there was sincere regret in his voice, «You left me no choice. I can't just let you murder someone.»

«You are making a **big** mistake. »

«You're in no position to make threats. »

«Not threatening _fool!_ I know his kind and he's not what you think he is. »

«Or maybe whatever's going on with you right now is blinding your judgment. I'm going to have a chat with the chief, I'll come back to get you afterwards, once I'm sure you can't reach him anymore. »

I tugged at my restraints violently making the metal dig in my skin, «Do you enjoy protecting the human pigs?! »

«I'm just doing my job. »

I tilted my head backward now looking at him with half-lidded arctic eyes, then lowered my voice, «Then go sheep, go. »

As if ashamed, he shifted his sight on the floor; I knew how dark my eyes could be when I'm in this mood. I was disappointed in him, angry at the pig plus annoyed at the situation. Leon pushed the elevator's gate and stepped in, pulled it closed and pressed the 'down' button before resting his left forearm diagonally on the gate; I watched him as he descended, he looked tired then. As soon as he vanished from view I neared my thigh to my hands, twisting myself around I dug my fingers inside my pocket to reach the slim objects I had found in one of the S.T.A.R.S.'s desk. Using the lock pick I hurried up, _no way I'm letting your blind protocol have you killed! No way am I letting that fucking rotten piece of shit walk free once more!_

Once the lift touched down the handcuff unlocked, afterwards it was easier to remove the remaining one; I roughly tossed it away then pressed the button before picking up my weapon from the floor.


	4. Fate Is Named

**Fate Is Named...**

_+++Leon Scott Kennedy+++_

Leon Scott Kennedy rubbed his eyes with his index and thumb; he didn't know what to think of her anymore or how to explain what he felt towards her. _Maybe it's just my spirit as a cop who cares_. _Stop. She's a criminal; you vowed to stop her kind. Her kind? I don't know, somehow I don't feel it that way. Then maybe you should consider a career change..._ he muted his inner voice once he reached the floor. There was only that one so the chief couldn't have gone anywhere else, he pushed the gate aside and walked out; this corridor was made of stone and damp, lit in few places by torches.

However repulsed by the captain, Leon couldn't just ignore the law, _I'm not stupid, I know he looks deceitful._ He eyed a cobweb near the ceiling. _But unlike her I am... Say it. You're good and she's not... No, nothing's that simple. It's just like she said, she's poison. Get it together Kennedy, she's just using you! I can't believe that, somehow I sense it. And the fact that she's got a pretty face, nice curves and a sharp mind must help fooling you. It's just, my job..._ He arrived at a wooden door, framed by a metal structure like the ones seen in old movies representing dungeons. His firearm ready in his firm hand, he had to grab the metal ring and push forward in order to open the door. _No doubt he knows we'd want to follow him, he's probably waiting for me inside, hidden and still armed; I've got to make sure not to push him further._

His plan got moved to the second position in his list once he got a view of what lay ahead of him, and the smell hit him too. _I said dungeon...more like the secret den of some deranged psychopath..._ Stuck against the walls were many containers filled with a liquid and inside stood many unspecified things, however here and there Leon recognized human organs. Devices meant to strap people to walls stood at the back, and as he pushed the door further he saw what lay in the middle of the room. A worktable tainted with old and fresh blood, _the Major's daughter must have been here...,_ along with many sharp tools near it. He leveled his left hand on his weapon now, resuming his walk, and to his right the door began closing. He aimed that way, now a gun pointed at his head, «Don't shoot, I only came here to talk. »

The chief laughed, «Anything other than me that enters here doesn't talk; _**they die**_. Drop the toy and toss it over to me or I'll shoot.»

«Didn't expect a confession so soon... », Kennedy executed himself slowly as ordered; still thinking he could negotiate and disarm that human bomb.

«Why not? You're going to die anyway. So where's that little _bitch_ that was with you? »

 _If he kills me now and returns in his bureau he'll find her completely vulnerable...I can't let that happen._ The young man swallowed, «I ordered her to leave and hide, it's too dangerous here with that huge monster roaming around. », oops, he had also left her exposed to Mr. X... _Damn it...!_

«Really? Didn't look like she wanted to leave. Shame, I would have loved to play with her...», he licked his mouth distractedly, making Leon's right-side lip spike upward with disdain. Irons eyed the recruit with amusement, «Boy, I actually don't know what to do with you; you're the first man to see my lair. »

«How about you lower that gun and we talk things through? »

The chief abruptly stepped closer, «Because you're _nothing to me, you HAVE to_ _ **die!**_ »

Leon's voice lowered with caution, «Easy...»

«They destroyed my _beautiful_ town! If I can't live in it then **NO ONE** WILL!»

 _That's it I'm dead; shit I shouldn't have-_

That's when the door opened in the chief's face making him stumble backward on his worktable, next his hand holding the gun was shot to bits and as he yelled in pain he got violently shoved against the shelf to his left where bottles broke. She held the Desert Eagle in her left hand, Irons now whimpered as it was pointed on his forehead, the barrel digging in his sweaty skin while being glared at.

Leon wanted to move but she unholstered her Magnum saying firmly, « _Don't._ », not having even looked his way. Then addressing the hostage icily, « **Live like a** _ **pig**_ **, die like one.** » and pulled the trigger. Brain and glass exploded on the wall behind then she stepped aside to let the body fall limp where additional blood spurted out.

_++++LSK++++_

I spat on the corpse before kicking him in the ribs and ramming my heel on his back with enough force to break his bones. The attention not diverted to him anymore, Leon leveled his hands up, «OK, that's enough, stop. », and stepped in between the cadaver and me, immediately I tried tossing him out of the way but he held his ground repeating «Enough. », before having to use force and pushed me on one shelf, now holding my wrists each side of my head, «Hey, _hey,_ look at me. », moving his head trying to get me to look at his eyes.

I breathed noisily still trying to stare at the corpse, I wanted to carve that bastard's humiliating death in my mind, but Leon moved his face to my left blocking the view. «Look at me. It's over now. He's dead. »

«Punishment will never be enough! », I tightened my mouth and tried pushing him off once more, it was easier for him to stiffen his legs to pin me there compared to me trying to shove him away while my arms were useless. Moreover I didn't want to hurl my forehead in his or hit him in the groin. «The bastard deserved exponentially far worse- »

« _Snap out of it!_ _**It's**_ _**over!**_ »

Leon yelling from so close urged me to look at him, the view of that disgusting fat sack of shit replaced by oceanic irises filled with worry. I opened my mouth, eyes lowering on his lips then back up, breathing in his face and likewise for him. He'd caught me at a weak moment, I didn't like this proximity since it only intensified that feeling; I stared at his chest focusing on the RPD letters, trying to find a funny way to complete them with something other than what they were just so to focus off this situation. The only words that came to mind however were ones that would compliment him.

Rally Persistent Decent, Rare Pure Diamond, River Proud Deadly, Real Persuasive Dessert... _stop that._

His voice became tenderer, its melody returned, «Just calm down... », he swallowed, «...Are you alright? »

 _Alright? I'm not sure I know what that word means...,_ «Fine. », I let out neutrally.

«...Now promise me that we're done here. »

I darted my eyes back up, frowning, «A promise? What am I, seven years old? »

He frowned faintly, «Just tell me that once I let go, I won't have to restrain you once more. »

«Or maybe you just wish you have to again. »

This caught him off guard. The expression that bloomed on his face then, and the glance he gave my lips before a rosy tint spread across his cheeks, was just priceless. _Mr. Kennedy doesn't have much experience with women; not that I'm more knowledgeable in that domain._

He freed me and stepped back, «I'm not like that. I wouldn't do anything _his_ type could. »

I lowered my tired arms and holstered my guns, «Have I touched a sensible spot? »

« _You tell me_ ; what was that all about? You seriously had me worried. », his tone was so gentle despite my little poke that it embarrassed me further. _He sure knows how to strike at the strings in me that I hate._

I moved from him, «You don't have to. Let's get out of this sickening place. »

He followed me outside but laid his right forearm on the stony wall, «Well somebody _has_ to since you're obviously not doing it yourself. So if you keep pushing people away, who's going to tell you when it's too much? Or who'll pick you up the floor whenever you break? »

I glanced at how that posture made him look cocky which didn't fit his personality, «You look ridiculous; it's that pose. »

«Don't change the subject, you always do that; what are you so afraid of? », he neared me and placed his palm on the wall, «Human contact? How far are you willing to go in order to avoid the simplest of human interaction? »

«What are you playing at? »

«Your game for once. » He had motioned slightly with his chin.

And now he also was trying it my way with this unlike-him nonchalant body language. I faced him completely before mimicking his posture, «First you play police and now psychiatrist? Inquiries, deductions... I think I'm seeing a pattern here; figures of authorities.»

«Also helpers. »

«It's my life and I can live it the way I want. Why shouldn't I when so many can't? »

He licked his lips, «Because it's still not just about you. »

«It is if I'm alone. »

«And _why_ do you _have_ to be? »

I removed my hand, «Conversation's over. We've got more urgent matter at hand, Mr. Cop.»

He quickly grabbed my shoulder so I shoved him on the wall holding his arm in a lock in between our chests, «I did warn you about that. »

«Yes and I'm proving a point. », he pulled his head off it, «That you stop at this precise step because you won't engage onto the next that implies you killing me; meaning there's good in you too. I want to see more of that side...»

«You can't. », I freed him, «It implies getting more intimate with me and I don't allow that. You never know what kind of freak you may meet; besides happy endings aren't real so why waste energy and time? »

«Is that really all human interaction means to you? Pointless suffering? »

«Hell what does it matter?! We all die anyway, live your life the way you want and let me live mine. »

«I wouldn't call it living. »

«Whatever you want to call it. It's the way it is. », I went back inside the pig's room.

It alerted him, «What are you doing? »

«There's a trapdoor in the floor at the back, no point staying in the corridor chatting so let's see where this leads. », I pulled it upward before descending the metal ladder; it gave into a grotto and a footbridge suspended above a black pit. «...wow... Wasn't expecting this...», further ahead came another creature, «Or that. »

It had the appearance of a man but had clearly mutated somehow; the white lab coat had been torn thanks to his torso having doubled in size, so was his larger right arm whose skin was black mixed in with some crimson as if it was bleeding. It also had an eyeball as big as his head protruding from that shoulder, red and full of small veins, staring at us. _Whatever happened to HIM?_ The changed man grabbed a portion of the handrail and broke it free thus equipping itself with a solid weapon. Leon aimed the Remington and I the Magnum, the creature yelled its semi-human scream as it kept advancing; it would raise the metal rod trying to hit us but we kept backing off plus the continual flow of bullets prevented him from gaining the upper hand. Several ammunitions later, it dragged itself to the railing before falling overboard, his yell echoing as he disappeared below.

The scene mixed with the sound made me laugh, Leon looked my way wondering if I had lost it. I smirked, «Oh come on, admit it was funny. »

He looked down at the shotgun before shoving cartridges inside the barrel, «It never ceases to get more exciting, does it. »

«Don't tell me you're finally enjoying yourself. »

He cocked the weapon before looking my way again, slowly shaking his head negatively, «You're something. »

«Is that a compliment? »

He placed the Remington on his back before answering, «Only if you want it to be. », now staring.

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not on that last part, I left it at that and kept advancing; at the end of the walkway stood another ladder. Its metallic structure was chilly on my skin just like the previous one, _wonder if he thinks I'm that cold..._

«By the way, how did you remove the handcuffs? »

«Scary special ops' secret. », I exited.

He clicked his tongue, «Come on now. », and came out of the opening as well.

«A lock pick I grabbed from the S.T.A.R.S.'s office. »

He glanced around the room like I was doing, «That's stealing. »

I looked through a big horizontal container resembling a fridge, «Not in survival scenarios where it's called burrowing. »

Leon looked my way, «Anything else you _borrowed_ that I should know about? »

Closing the lid I stared at him, «Give me a pat down and find out for yourself. »

He tilted his head to the right while exhaling fast through his nose; translation, 'stop that.'

I grinned, «Aside from ammunition, I didn't take anything else. Not even the unsweetened candies spread across the last desk. »

«Our loss. », he checked his handgun.

I tried to read his facial expression, «What, you like that sort of thing? »

His gaze fixed on mine, «Why? Are we sharing intimate details now? »

I knew I deserved that, «Fine you win. », and turned my back at him for the next door, missing his dissatisfied expression.

The place lead into what would be revealed to be the sewers connected to the Umbrella facility. The zombies over there were naked and more decayed than in the precinct, hinting that they'd be infected for longer hence the virus had really leaked from here. There were contaminated plants, green lickers, big spiders plus moths; and once arriving at a dead end situated above a molten forge, we also got reunited with our persistent pal Mr. X.

His feet stomped the metallic flooring, to my left Leon grabbed his shotgun, «I wondered when he'd show up... »

I shot once, «Bet he's part of the Tyrant program; explains the name. »

Not to waste ammo he waited for the B.O.W. to get closer due to the Remington's damaging spread plus lower blast radius, «But aren't they supposed to be obsessed with someone for a specific reason? Or a tasked program? »

I fired once more, «Must be solely for your good looks! »

He half-turned his face my way, I continued firing then my attacks were accompanied by Leon's; until the T-103 dashed on me so I had to leap to my left since at my right stood a handrail. «We have to try and push him overboard! », I shouted over the shotgun blasts. The beast swung its fist Leon's way next, allowing me to take over; getting back on his feet he said, «I'll be bait, you shoot him once I move out of the way! »

«I really hope he doesn't understand English! », Mr. X rushed at me next when I had my back turned to a console, as I rolled away he plunged both fists in it; thus violently broken it made sparks erupt which hit me. I yelled as I was sent forward, my nerves rendered worthless for some seconds; Leon cocked the shotgun fast to get Tyrant away from me, «Come on, stand up you're tougher than that! », _is that to reassure her or you...?_

The creature targeted the immediate threat again and went toward him. When it dashed his way Leon waited for the last second before simply ducking, so as the enemy began to fall he made sure the motion wouldn't be wasted hence grabbed its right leg and lifted him, giving the B.O.W. the final push. Tyrant fell overboard right into the hot pool, Leon stood and rushed my way before kneeling and picking me up the floor, «How are you feeling? » It seemed he had asked me that question a hundred times since the beginning of our adventure, but I haven't offered him a sensible answer nor returned the favor at all... The man removed a lock from my face, noticing a trail of dried blood coming from my nose. He shook me, «Hey, talk to me! »

I lifted my lids a bit, «Easy... I've already been shaken enough... T-103? »

«Plan worked, I don't think he'll come back from that one. Can you stand? »

«Not quite, still got electric discharges running in my legs. »

«Alright let me hold you up. ...OK, now lean on me. »

«Wait, I want to see below, have to make sure. »

We strolled to the handrail, I sensed the dried liquid under my nose and wiped it; even from this height we could feel the heat. _Death must have been instantaneous in there..._ As I stared I was particularly aware of his right arm around my back, his hand on my waist. With his fingerless gloves his long digits found a way to be in contact with my bare skin, my t-shirt was lifted a bit from having my left arm around his shoulder. Couldn't help but wonder whether he acknowledged that or not. _Probably not, I'm the one who's overanalyzing, because of who I am but also since I haven't let anyone touch me in years..._

His voice almost a whisper brought me back, «There's no way he survived that...right? »

«You'd be surprised...»

He waited, «...He's not the one I want to be surprised by. »

Now my face and chest got warm for different reasons, but I didn't know how to respond to his flirting because I wasn't sure it was the right thing to do for him. _Shit, what to say? Should I lie and invent a boyfriend waiting for me somewhere? Yeah right, he knows me by now, as if he'd fall for that. Leon isn't stupid...He's, even..._ My thoughts halted and I kept staring below, ten seconds afterward he brought me back to him again.

«Still with me? »

 _Yeah, he's even still with me, despite it all..._ «...Lost in thought. »...

He looked to his side, now if I turned my face I'd bump into his nose, «About? », he glanced over my profile.

That intonation had been quite intimate. _Turns out he can be hotter than that molten forge. Most individuals suffocate without intimacy; unfortunately for him, I choke with._ SoI placed my hand on his to remove it from my waist then stepped away, «I can walk now. »

This time I caught the look of disappointment on his features, _I should thank him but it really isn't my style...What to do...?_

But it was too late, there were only so many times I could hurt this man's feelings; and with everything we had to endure here, it was no wonder his patience and warmth was wearing thin. _It's not you I blame but me. Say that to HIM._

Checking our guns we walked back to the exit, there were just a few areas left to investigate and that last battle had drained the bits of strength we had left. The more we remained on constant alert, the more our minds would wander off focus from exhaustion. _Or maybe I'm getting too old for this._

Out of a sudden he stopped us in our track, «I can't keep pretending. », he sighed heavily, «Before we continue I need to know something, you almost died back there and I don't even know your name. »

«Precisely. So it should be easier for you to forget me. », and continued advancing towards the exit. I had to put a large amount of space between this possible future-life of mine, between his deep eyes giving into a good soul plus that goddamn smell of soap on him that still lingers despite all the dirt, blood and sweat. It clings to him like a fucking reminder that he'd always be 'cleaner' than I due to his choices in life.

«Then you're not as clever as you look. »

My eyes moved to the floor, «I guess I'm not. » and opened the door but he stopped me by holding it half-closed, my eyes darted on him, «Don't-»

«No _**you**_ listen to me _now,_ then you can go back to ruining your life! »

I frowned, he was angry; I had never let anyone stood in my way before but in that moment I couldn't raise my hand at him, «You think it makes it easier for me not to know your name but it's exactly the opposite. I shared this experience with you; _we_ managed to survive this _together._ I was more than just doing my job as a cop, my protection doesn't come at a price but I dared expect my…. » He trailed off, eyes moving on mine and his lips having thinned into a fine line, when he departed them he sighed, «Perhaps this doesn't mean anything to you, but it does for me. And maybe you're actually as heartless as to let me believe that you cared, only to use me so you could be entertained… before tossing me aside once having done that. I…. »

His voice had gone from angry to his former warm tone, which stung even more and I hated myself for feeling my throat tighten. _This isn't me, this isn't me this isn't me. I can't let my eyes water in front of him, keep it together;_ _ **don't feel**_ _._ _ **DON'T, FEEL!**_

«Just say it, and I'll let you go. »

«Say what? », my voice had been colder than I wanted, but at the same time it was better this way. His didn't change though, _goddamn how does he manage to do that? Being so real all the damn time...?_

«…Say that it was just a façade. And that you don't have the tiniest bit of feelings for me. »

I'm cold. Capable to shut down my emotions like a switch flipped off. In that instant I did just that so easily that whenever I manage it, it still surprises me how effective it is. «I played you. »

His brows leveled a bit, like a dog being chastised, his grip on the door loosened allowing me to swing it open and walk right out. I didn't look back, didn't say goodbye nor thanked him for his help. I'm cold. So, damn, cold.

Empty.

I am _dead_. Always have been.

In this stinking putrid city I had found a refreshing lake warmed over by a sun; full of life, hospitable, compassionate, strong. Someone who persisted to approach my void; a partner worth dying for, and more. But I was leaving it behind. _Isn't abandoning him like this equal to putting a bullet in his head….?_ As I paced down the corridor, it was hard to breathe so much my throat was stiff and I felt my eyes began to sting. _You're not going to cry now are you? Oh come on! SHUT THE FUCK UP_ _I don't want to hear from you right now._ I smothered that pesky voice down and forced myself to focus back on my surroundings, _clear._ I had to concentrate on these practical techniques, anything to forget the man I left back there in that room; with that voice, those eyes and that frosty dagger I had plunged right through his heart. _He'll get over it, he's a man, he'll soon find better and move on. Get married, have kids and all that crap. Good for him. He deserves better._

I ascended a ladder with brusque movements; I knew it was because I was pissed at myself and this situation that led me to being angry in the first place. _It would have been so much easier if you had let him die, or yet shot him in the back thus saving him from all this. Look what you did to him, look what you did to yourself. All those complicated little emotions, emotional context, 27;_ _ **it destroys you every time**_ _…._

The next door I faced was kicked open, it seems I wouldn't get rid of my foul mood so soon, consequently the next couple creatures wandering across my path got all decimated rapidly and violently. I don't know how much, I lost count seeing I was on automatic. _Fuck sake! If it bothers you so much then why don't you return to him? Then you could live happily together or some other cliché like that! Or better yet, kill yourself here and now before you become any more pathetic!_

I abruptly stopped in my track and yelled loud « **ENOUGH!** », a flock of crows flew off the nearby roof and converged on me; I don't really recall how I got rid of them all, only now their dark bodies littered the ground all around me. _So what's next?_ I glanced around, _what is there left to do in this place? ….I don't know, probably time to leave, this isn't fun anymore. And he'll probably die, because of you, his heart broken thus mind blurry and OOPS, an easy mistake, then dead. Shut up. You're a heartless machine. SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ I rammed my curled palm into the nearby material; it hurt me more than the metallic wall, but probably not as much as I had made _him_ suffer…..

I felt I'd never forget this. Felt like I would survive every infected creature in all Raccoon City only to be killed by this elusive tornado swirling inside.


	5. More Than Mere Luck

**More Than Mere Luck**

I must have wandered off not knowing what I was doing, until I realized I had zoned out only when a shout came from up ahead. My legs instantly sprung me into action, sprinting towards that familiar voice; _Leon's in danger!_ I instantly shot to hell anything that stood in my way, slammed all doors open and my mind raced to analyze everything as I dashed through the building. I ran up to an edge overlooking the level below and that's when I saw him, his face showing pain, left side bleeding under his right palm as he held his injury; then I heard _it._ Familiar gray naked skin and six feet tall, his hands now ending by large claws and also sullied by my partner's blood...

Even equipped with the shotgun there was no way Leon could kill that thing; the T-103 that had inexplicably came back from death once more, changed, _improved_. His coat was gone and his physique now even more intimidating, flames raged upon his body to which he appeared completely unreceptive to.He had turned into the Super Tyrant that Umbrella file had detailed. I jumped down with no regards to how much it might hurt, and then yelled at the formidable foe, «Come over here, I've got a treat for you!», aiming my Silver Snake at his head. He revolved around, showing me his external pulsing heart, _easy target._

The creature locked its sight on me and Leon shouted over the large shoulder, «Careful, he's third times as fast now! », and as if on cue the B.O.W. dashed my way. I avoided his enormous claws as it whooshed past me, one more second and I would have been cut in pieces. I had to maneuver carefully, fire at his heart once and move out of the way immediately afterward; repeating this, he finally fell dead after I had used up two goddamn Magnum chargers against him….. _Fourteen powerful rounds straight to the heart..._ Well as I glanced over Super Friendly Tyrant, I hoped he was really done for….. _again._ To make sure, I marched to him, took my knife out and started to completely decapitate his head from his torso; then tossed it aside with poise, «Survive _that._ »

A loud groan ahead made me dart my eyes up, Leon had seated and was now trying to stand, having regained the Remington from the ground. I ran to him and began stretching my arms to help but stopped mid-way; I doubted he'd accept my assistance further after that last uppercut in his face I had provided... Being true to his nature however he still thanked me for taking care of the T-103, although he didn't look me in the eyes when saying it. Seeing he was avoiding eye contact I then looked at his injury instead, «Not a superficial wound, we've got to take care of-»

«I'm fine. I'll find a nice spot to rest and tend to this little problem, alone. », he tried to move away from the railing but stumbled backward so I quickly grabbed his belt preventing his fall overboard to who knows where. Having done that I removed my hand fast from in between the fabric seeing how close it was to his crotch; however remaining near enough to act again.

«Leon, you can barely stand. », _first time saying his name out loud._ First time saying a name in ages...

He pushed me back gently whilst firmly still refusing my help, «It's mainly due to less hemoglobin going in my brain, I'll survive.», he tried to move again and winced despite his effort not to do so in front of me.

«If you're sure. »

«I am. You can go back to your own business. », he made his way down the corridor aided by the wall on his right for support. His shoulders were bent onward and I could tell from his breathing that it was really painful. I guess I sensed it before it happened; the subtle shift in his stride…. and I hurried his way just as he fell forward, preventing his collapse as I grabbed him. The way I had to hold his entire weight indicated he had lost consciousness, also having dropped his gun. I wanted to find a secure location but I couldn't just wander about this unchecked area while dragging him around, way too risky for us both. _Still I've got to close these gashes fast._ I lay him against the wall and having nothing else to use I cut the right side of my pants all the way underneath my knee to create a tissue, then made a tight knot around his shoulder. Fortunately he wasn't conscious thus didn't feel this.

That's all I could do for now so I decided to hurry up and investigate the closest rooms in hopes of finding something useful, a long shot but I've got to try. Hell, I couldn't believe the providence when I almost immediately found out a storeroom with medicines and victuals. I stared at its content, _no way, knowing my own shitty luck then I guess it's safe to assume that some valiant deity somewhere wants to ensure your survival, Mr. Kennedy._ I ran back to him and placed his uninjured arm around my shoulders then coiled my remaining hand around his waist. _Goddamn, you're heavier than you look. Not that your plating, shotgun and cartridges helps._

Afterwards I kept hearing his calmer breathings accompanied by his feet as they dragged behind him. I closed the door behind us before placing him seated on the floor by lack of anything more comfortable, then quickly glanced through the medicines. After gathering what I needed I unclipped his vest and set it aside; the claws had dug right through the solid material and into his shoulder, without this it would have undoubtedly severed his whole arm off. I tore at the already-ripped white cotton, revealing a nasty wound that was still bleeding. Now I'm not a medic but I had learned a few things in order not to be totally useless on my own, therefore I treated him to the best of my abilities; thenstared at him as guilt crept into my mind. _This is my fault….dumbass…._ For now all I could do is further make sure this place was secure, then eat something while waiting for him to get better. Resting like that I made a point that he could fall on either side so I seated next to him with a bag of dried food. _Looks like they knew shit could hit the fan therefore prepared accordingly. Still, I can't believe his good fortune… well minus the injury of course….._ Being done with the bag I drank a whole bottle of water, now just realizing how dehydrated I've been. _Meaning he must be too._

I lowered my sight on his legs spread straight before us, the way his right hand lay on his lap, leading to his crotch making me look away but the image remained in my mind. The same hands that could hold steady the firearm he carries; same limbs that offered to carry me, hold me. The hands that had clutched my arm to prove a point but not tight enough to hurt, like I knew other men could and liked to do. _Fucking falling for him yet….? Don't, just DON'T go there. It's stupid._ Survival experiences like these creates bonds whether we want it or not, but that's it; should remain it. _Keep an eye on him but you don't have to give in sentiment, that's unlike you, so stop it at once._

Leon was still unconscious but I needed to try and make him drink something. In the short moments I could get his attention through his faintness, I held his head and helped him hydrate himself; slowly, absentmindedly, he'd take small gulps before I could get him to drink no more. His head then would loll back on my left shoulder, I'd caringly wipe the surplus of liquid from his chin, picked up bits of dirt off his hair before flicking them away, observed as his abdomen calmly moved up and down while listening to his regular breathing. Presently, I couldn't do more than watch over him and make sure he remained hydrated enough. At least his fever had subsided a bit since I last touched his forehead, without the meds I didn't know if he could have recovered.

We had to move, couldn't remain here for too long and not just because of the threat awaiting us everywhere outside. The intake of nutrients we were now taking wouldn't last forever, but I couldn't bring myself to force him on his feet; not while his condition seemed to improve. And my hard mind didn't fail to reprimand, how soft I was getting with the _rookie_ ; how I'd be better off without him. I tried to rationalize some blooming sentiment, like I usually do. Balancing many things in my mind, everything I could think of, everything that forced itself into my head as I just sat there waiting. What else was there to do than analyze all angles and theorize about more details to come? I'm just like that, and the more I became tired the more it'll wander off that way. Also the more I'd get irate at things, including myself. That was one of the reason my mind kept hammering down the fact that I should be better off alone.

Leon steered a bit against me, making him tangible once again, bringing me back to the reality at hand right before my analytic mind wandered off some more. _He feels something for me, doesn't he?_ So what then? I knew how detached I could be with some things and yet extremely focused on others, silencing my emotions to be better at what I do; being truly stoic and silent, even if I hadn't really been that way with him as much as I knew I could. But it's obvious he isn't that kind of man. If only he'd been an asshole then it would have made my job so much easier, to abandon him to die, without ever thinking back on it. But he isn't, his good-guy traits are entirely authentic so it makes it that much harder to remain cool; to invoke the fact that no matter what will happen, our paths will have to separate. It just has to. I'm not one to create bonds, and if it happens I find it very complicated, if not burdensome more times than not, to keep that link intact.

One such as he should not have desires to increase that connection with the likes of me. It'll only hurt him, disappoint him further along the road. Leon's right hand twitched and he groaned in his sleep, my mind underlying then that this grunt could be a response to what I was thinking; maybe I am underestimating him, perhaps he'd be able to handle me like no men has ever been to before. Because it could be that certain strong light in him that'd render him capable to accomplish this task. I sneered internally, _what the fuck am I thinking about? There's nothing, no future, just this; why am I even dwelling on those things?_ My face became much harder than it had been, irritated at myself and this lack of focus. It was time to move, anything to make my mind shut up, to concentrate on important survival rather than intangible ifs. And before I stare at his lips one more damn time itching to brush my thumb on them.

I moved my head to the side nearing my mouth to his ear, «Leon... Leon we have to go. », I doubted it'd suffice but if I could spare the man a sore awakening then I'd try. He simply moaned, so my mind got annoyed at me once more, _fuck sake just wake the man, or do you need white fluffy gloves to do so? Fucking ridiculous, we're in an emergency situation here so just act!_ I clenched my jaws while exhaling through my nose, next I moved away from the man while holding him so he wouldn't hit his head on the concrete ground; then one knee down I grabbed his right shoulder and shook him. «Hey, Leon. We have to go now.» I brought his chin up and put intent in my voice, «Goddamn it, wake up pretty boy, time to keep moving. »

He frowned and his lids arose, revealing clear oceanic eyes contrasting with his skin that was becoming dirtier the more we managed to escape death. I heard him try to swallow, «…How lo-», but I could tell his throat was too dry so I offered him water, «Drink. » He took the bottle so I didn't have to go through the motion of helping him; I was satisfied to acknowledge his grip was steady enough despite his injury. «You were out for one hour; that's unfortunately all we can afford in these dire times. I found this place containing medicines and food; you've got a guardian angel looking after you that's for damn sure. » I offered him a genuine smile, «Now eat, you'll need the strength. »

I got up and started checking up my equipment, centering on that should help me refocus on survival. I felt his eyes on me, heard him open one of the bags I had offered him, and masticate. Once done with verifying that all my gear was in order for the fifth time this past hour, I glanced around for anything else to do even if I knew there wasn't for having investigated this entire room twice already.

« _Hmm_ … I never thought I'd say this but _that_ is the best thing I've ever eaten in my whole life. »

I didn't look his way, «Yeah, intense survival and lack of water plus food would do that to anyone about almost anything. », my mind wandered off on how his 'hmm' had sounded, replaying it within.

He figured out I had to remove his vest to treat his injury but it didn't explain the following, «Why's my shirt wet? »

 _Crap, here we go. Avoid with an 'I don't know.', or tell the truth? You think he's stupid enough not to gather the info by himself and figure it out? You want to risk lying to him_ _ **again**_ _and then him finding the truth thus damaging that trust you're currently possibly re-building? Funny, with anyone else considered an idiot you wouldn't mind deforming the truth, but now you're just standing there wondering what tactic to use…?_ This only took two seconds, after all I was used to it and in the end I decided to tell it how it was although trying not to put emphasis on it. «You were unconscious so I had to keep you hydrated but since you were rather lost most of the water fell from your chin. »

Unlike me, he was better with his emotions so he didn't hesitate, «Thank you…. again. », which embarrassed me even more, like he was good at doing. I was going to leave it at that but what he added next had me reconsider, «I didn't mean to be such a burden. Just go on ahead, if you have to. », he leveled his right knee up and placed his right forearm on it before bringing more food to his mouth.

I knew I'd regret this but it came out anyway as I half-turned around, «No, it's fine. Who else am I supposed to save anyway? » His eyes leveled on my face, that damn visage of his made me add some more, «Besides, you're not a burden... when you're helping me decimating zombies. », I smiled briefly.

«Ouch. »

«Interesting though that the one policeman who wants to save everyone asks of me to leave him behind…..»

«You're one to talk...», he drank some more, and watching made me wish I was that bottle, close to his lips, reinvigorating his insides...my eyes wandered lower where his cotton shirt had stuck to his chest thanks to the liquid, wishing I could wander my hands over his skin, rub my lips there.

«Yeah...Well...»

He waited, expected more; I wanted to look elsewhere to stop my gaze from wandering into those blue circles. _Hell I never cared for blue eyes so why here and now?!_ Because they're attached to Leon S. Kennedy, _the bonds, it's the goddamn bonds and you know it._ I cleared my throat and faced the wall in front of me once more. Gathered the courage, «I guess what I want to say is thank you. » It sounded strange, felt odd to say; but I knew he deserved it. This man, among all the others, truly deserves it.

«…Then we're even. »

A faint grin graced my lips briefly, «Yeah. », I needed to change the subject fast. «Well after what we have gathered on Umbrella, I think it's safe to say they probably were going to sell the Tyrant as well, as part of their bioterrorism plan. Damn, they _are_ something, aren't they.»

«So are you. »

I looked back at him; he had not resumed eating but kept staring my way.

«Never met any woman like you, maybe it's an once-in-a-lifetime thing. I think I just realized that I like my woman strong... explains why I became fonder of you the more you proved yourself, and resisted me mentally as well; whereas I suppose most people would have ran away from the sucking black hole that you are... »

He looked pleasant just sitting there, opening his mind and heart. _I should compliment him back. Disclose everything I've been thinking concerning him. Make the move before you initiate one more stupid mistake..._

However what occurred next was a big tremor and then we heard an alarm resonating. As it confirmed that things had just went from bad to worse, I neared and stretched my left hand to him, «They must have an heliport somewhere, we just have to find it before it's too late.»

We both pulled him on his feet, «But what good will that do if there's no one to pilot it? »

«I can. »

His concerned look faded a bit, «Alright then let's hope we can find one. »

 _Come on Kennedy-luck, don't let us down now; help me make sure he escapes safely….._

We ran, I was mostly the one to clear a path for us whenever we encountered zombies but Leon shot some of them with his uninjured arm still. During our sprint he noticed a map on the wall, «Look, heliport that way! », then we had to engage in a large room filled with tons of mechanical equipments and barrels, knowing it gave to the heliport then this was probably used as a cargo space. _"Two minutes until detonation. ",_ the unemotional voice in the recorded message informed.

There was more than enough time to leave, if there was indeed a chopper in good condition out there ...for now that wasn't the problem since a portion of the ceiling gave way and something huge fell right in front of us. Dust spread making us choke on it but what really caught to our throats was the strong putrid smell that assaulted us right after. Debris dissipated and a creature appeared; it was on all fours like an animal, huge paw, black skin and its head was a massive orifice with rows of large sharp teeth which really could decapitate you with one single bite. I rolled backward as Leon ducked before moving away putting more distance between us and the monster; we picked up our stronger weapons, not many bullets left and the countdown wasn't about stopping for anyone.

«I think it's that thing from the grotto; it keeps evolving. »

«I only have twelve shells left, how about you? »

The creature leaped towards us and we dodged once more, «Doesn't really matter if we can get it close to those flammable barrels to my left and blow it to hell. »

So we maneuvered very cautiously, it was enormous but still quick and could jump above our heads plus leap off walls. One of its paws whooshed so close to my face its claws left trails in my cheek which burned; I executed a summersault landing on my feet and shot through its gaping mouth which stank worse than its body. It shrieked of its inhuman voice, I shouted to my partner «If we want to get it close to the trap we both have to be bait to be sure it follows!», we ran towards the containers, hearing the creature's claws dig in and scratch the concrete floor. We faced it and when it was close enough moved out of the way, its bigger body was harder to stop so it collided with the barrels; meanwhile we both took some distance but not too much else it'd get away.

I aimed and Leon let go of the shotgun simultaneously, I immediately fired and he jumped on me thus his momentum combined with the blast send us flying to the side; as heat filled the room we rolled together on the floor making him yell due to his injury. When we came to a halt I was on top, small bits of materials fell on us as we shielded each others with our arms. The horrible stench was what came to our nose next, burnt chemical flesh and nauseating fluids. We lowered our limbs and quickly stared to where the beast had been, now that corner merely rubbles painted red.

 _Don't fuck with us._

As if he'd read my mind, Leon started laughing softly plus I felt his abdomen as he did so; no doubt he was relieved thus felt elated. I looked at him, realizing his laughter was something I wanted to hear more of, like a refreshing cascade giving me strength... and perhaps hope. My cold heart completely melted right then. He laid eyes on me, now giving full attention to my body against his; the vest gone he felt my chest on his and my entire front as well on the rest of him too. It didn't feel wrong, and if there wasn't an alarm indicating time was running low then we'd have remained there.

" _One minute until detonation. "_

We both got up and ran towards the exit door, I still did not care to die but presently I wanted to make sure that this jewel of a man would see tomorrow. _Come on, come on….!_ So when I found a chopper and in good condition as well, I could have cried of joy, «Hop in! »

He smiled wide, «You don't have to tell me twice! »

As I started the engine I told him to buckle up but didn't do so myself, my mind counting the seconds, _only thirty now_ …. the helicopter jerked off the ground and started ascending, as I piloted it Leon could now see the city spread underneath us, the sun was getting up. We weren't that high up yet but were finally leaving still, he turned his gaze my way and I felt that's exactly what he wanted to tell me…. but something prevented his rejoice. A rocket came out of nowhere and hit the tail destroying it, the blast forwarded us on our knees but I straightened right away trying to keep control as much as possible. Without the tail propellers we were now rotating endlessly, it was impossible to know where I was going as we lost altitude; I'd have to hope Leon had some of that luck left…. the crash was brutal but not as much as it could have been if we had lost control much higher in the sky.

There was the smell of things burning and the heat, also a tremendous amount of pain in my right arm and a pressure on my left leg. Looking to my right I saw that my limb was gone, crimson bone showing along with severed nerves and flesh. _Shit._ Glancing down seeing my leg was stuck under the warped control board. My eyes darted to Leon as he started coughing, I quickly glanced everywhere on him but he seemed to be fine, I was so pleased that my eyes watered. _I can't believe this, that man's got an endless bucket of luck…_ I chocked on the smoke and Leon looked my way, a horrified expression on his face as he assessed my condition, «… _Oh no_ …»

«Imminent detonation; run. »

He unbuckled himself hastily, «Even in events such as this you _still_ insist on using practical terms?! »

«Leave you fool, I'm done for. »

« _Shut up!_ », he forwarded himself on the control board seeing he didn't need to unfasten my security belt, «You're going to make it. », urgency was in his every movements and when the Umbrella complex majestically exploded back there he didn't halted for one second. We groaned trying to remove my leg from under the metallic carcass using both his arms and my remaining one; it hurt but I felt worse still for him, not only was he using his injured shoulder but I knew he wouldn't leave without me. I really didn't want him to wait in here with me for the helicopter to blow up. _It's not supposed to be his fate._ However seconds later we freed my leg and he rushed his arms around me, still I felt gentleness when he picked me up, surely that would hurt his shoulder further. Next he violently kicked the warped door open so we escaped; he walked away a bit from the chopper before kneeling to look at my injury but I urged him, «You're still not clear from the blast zone, go now. »

« _We,_ we aren't, now be quiet!», he tore one of his sleeve off, «Take a deep breath and hold it. », and tied it around underneath my shoulder making me growl in between clenched teeth. He held unto me as I grimaced then was about getting up with me in his arms again, «Wait, I can walk. »

He kept frowning severely, «You sure? »

«Your shoulder, besides I haven't lost my legs. »

«But you lost a lot of blood and that arm isn't about to grow back. » The pain made me dizzy so I almost tripped having only my healthy leg to fully support me, he caught me, now his voice firmer, «Alright tough woman, no more debating. », and lifted me up although groaning from his wound. He walked us farther from the chopper; I glanced around through the overwhelming pain, fortunately we had crashed atop what seemed to be a tunnel of sort. Since it was linked to the complex then half of it had caved in from the blast, there was no way any creatures could reach us here plus we were out of the city _…..I swear…..The S in his name doesn't stand for Sucker that's for sure….._ «Mission accomplished, you're out and safe. »

He kneeled but didn't let me go. «….How are you feeling…? », his voice loving as he feared the answer.

«….I feel, stupid…..»

«That damn ego of yours, would it kill you to just let yourself be taken care of once in your goddamn life? »

«Being angry, suits you….handsome. »

«Hey now, is that fever talking? », he touched my forehead.

«It's not, nor my ego talking….. I _have_ been stupid, with you. You deserved none of that. »

He frowned worried and eyed my injury, «Don't mention it….right now we-»

«No listen», he darted his eyes back on mine, «We both know I won't make it; my good fortune can't possibly surpass yours….», I chuckled, «…..you won't magically stumble into a storeroom this time… I didn't mean what I said back then, before I left you...I just had to make sure you'd hate and forget me...»

«...I know...»

My left arm was snuck in between my side and his chest; I lifted my hand up towards his face and touched his cheek, «You are a good man, Leon Scott Kennedy…. I truly, wish you can find someone who'll be as nice to you and for you…. »

« _Hang on_ , there's got to be a nearby town where we can treat that wound. Just stay focused; surely there's some of that resolve left in you. », and he tried to get up only to slip in the pool of blood that had gathered at his knees. I fell on my back and him over me; he immediately took his weight off me so I could breathe easy but his legs remained entangled with mine; he was about trying again when I said «Don't rush...» tugging away at a dirty orange lock that had slipped in front of his eye.

«But you're dying! »

I rubbed my thumb at his shirt to clean it a bit, before finally brushing it on his lips while saying, «Shhhh…..», I blinked and it took effort to keep my eyes open, I was feeling cold, «People die, a lot of people have died today; and people will keep dying. »

«… _I_ …. », the letter trembled in his throat.

«Plus it's the last chance we get to talk; I know how you like that...»

«I can't just let you die…! What kind of cop-! »

«One of the best, I've known…but then again I haven't met many. », I managed to smirk.

His eyes alternated on mine, «How can you joke in such times….? »

«…A heart, I've been reliably informed that I don't have one; told being a machine…. »

«No. I don't believe it. », he reached in for the back of my head and cupped it, «You may have been fashioned by this life into what you became, but you're not a machine….or a monster.»

«How'd you figure that, hero….? », I closed my eyes, lids heavier.

«I wouldn't have fallen for one…..», his voice appeared then to be the tenderest of noise, something like silk covering my being, sheltering me. It reminded me of his calm laughter back in the hangar. A thumb brushed my cheek where the last B.O.W. hadn't cut before I felt his lips on mine, it wasn't invasive but respectful; I returned his affection knowing it was about the last thing I'd do, and because I actually wanted to. He'd been courteous into not wanting to abuse of my weakness just to land me a kiss, but I let him know it was alright by grabbing the back of his neck and opening my mouth to slide my tongue in his. Comically, that's when the helicopter blew up; he also hardened his grip on me, warmth spreading through him, we then kept kissing savoring it knowing this would likely never happen again.

I wanted him so bad and I could tell by the way he breathed fast through his nose that he felt the same; shame that we couldn't go on though. I desired to break my restrains and posses him entirely, wander my hands over every inch of him; wanted this man to take me and let loose that same creature within him. Also a good kisser,he tasted what he had eaten and a certain delight I hadn't felt in... I don't know how long. It was different than the dark enjoyment I could feel; this was fulfilling... I guess that's what love does...I wouldn't really know for sure.

We departed to breathe and because I was weakening. My palm went underneath his shirt and rubbed up on his soft hairless skin, fingertips collecting perspiration in between his chest and paused over his heart, «…...Don't let some stupid woman break this strength in you...if you do, I'll find her and...», I abandoned all my weight to his embrace.

«...No no, **no wait** _ **I don't even know your name**_... _ **!**_ », he bent his legs and rushed me against him, « _Tell me your name... !_ », his voice broke and I heard a short sob rumble up his throat, his lips rested on my forehead and a tear rolled down his cheek before it watered my skin. Holding me tight, I could hear his heartbeat; it's the last thing that faded away in some corner of my mind...


	6. And She Grew Wings

**And Then She Grew Wings**

_+++++Leon Scott Kennedy+++++_

Leon Kennedy was in shock, hence a normalcy in procedure didn't dawn on his mind due to the intimacy of the moment; but when it occurred to him he rushed two fingers on her carotid artery. His own heart already quickened now skipped a beat when he got a pulse, faint but there. The man sprung on his feet groaning, his shoulder was sore, his feet hurt and he was tired; but he'd walk with her in his arms until he'd drop dead if he had to. With a severe face, Leon hurried around the burning carcass and made his way down the cement rubbles, _hang on Dark Angel, we're both getting out of here._ His right boot slipped on a rock so he almost tripped but regained balance, wincing under his injury. _I swear you're going to tell me your name._

Determined, he walked as fast as he could, past the tunnel with eyes cast on the horizon hoping to locate a car, a city, any sign of civilization. He eventually saw something in the sky that was coming his way; neither chopper nor plane, something much faster and meant to destroy. The missile flew over his head and towards Raccoon City. He stood there staring, couldn't believe this was about to happen, and then saw the orange mushroom, afterwards it turned to gray fumes as the sound of the blast arrived to him.

«...They destroyed what little proof was left... They're powerful enough, sufficiently ready to go to such lengths... All those people...and almost got _her_...» Kennedy felt anger swell inside despite how exhausted he was, bearing a fierce expression he then vowed to bring Umbrella down. He didn't stare at the fumes lifting some more in the sky but turned his back on it now filled with new-found resolve. His body was damaged but they wouldn't break his mind, and then he'd break _them._ Leon made her jump in his arms to replace her closer and kept walking fast, his muscles begged for him to stop but he didn't. _Couldn't save anyone, I'm going to make sure you survive this..._ He didn't dare halt only to take her pulse, every seconds counted. _At least she isn't bleeding anymore but her life's in danger still._

Leon had a vague idea how long his struggle lasted before he located a sign indicating he was closing in on the nearby city. When he saw a car appearing over a hill, he laid her down on the grass; both to free his arms but also because he feared the driver wouldn't stop if they saw a stranger holding a body. He stood clear in the middle of the road moving his healthy arm through the air; unfortunately he didn't have his armored uniform on which could have provided further incentive. The car was approaching fast and Leon feared it would speed past him once the driver would notice he had blood on him, but it started slowing down when the driver spotted him. The sound of the engine made it seem like mechanical purring as the dark-purple vehicle stopped near. _A sport car, just my luck!_

The driver's window was already down so Leon didn't waste any second and prompted his badge up, «Emergency situation, I need you to drive us back to the closest hospital. » _Good thing it didn't fall off somewhere! She called it my good fortune, huh? Not implausible it seems._

The civilian glanced at the emblem then at the man's dirty appearance, «What...? », looking puzzled, but Leon was already opening the rear door before he sprinted back towards the woman and brought her along. With his hand under her knees he seated her then hurried in himself. The driver's eyes became round, «Holy shit, what happened to her?! »

« _Drive back to where you came from right now. »_ , he rested her backside on his legs.

«B-but there's an hospital in Raccoo-»

Leon darted eyes back up «The city's closed down, _now drive!_ ». 'Closed down' was the shortest and simplest choice of words perfect for a situation like this, presently he didn't have time to deal with explanations or reassuring this civilian. The car turned around and Kennedy added, «I'm sure you've always dreamed to go way over the speed limit; well now's your chance. », meanwhile he checked her pulse and sighed heavily when he got one. With a cop on board the driver didn't have to fear being arrested, if they were pursued by a fellow officer then Leon could always show his badge and explain the situation. He looked her over; the leg that had been bruised was the one she had removed tissue from to stop his shoulder from bleeding before replacing it with clean bandages; aside from cuts and bruises it was in much better condition than her bloody arm. Well he had done everything that he could for that limb. The driver peeked in the rearview mirror but fortunately kept his mouth shut, the roaring of the motor was the only thing they listened to.

He looked at her face noticing a tear had rolled down her own cheek, having left a clean trail through the dirt. _This means something as I doubt this woman cries often..._ The left side was showing claw marks but nothing too deep risking an infection. Upon that word his eyes rounded up, _the virus! If it spreads by contact and not just saliva then what if..._ his heart that had merely started to slow down now sped back up, if he managed to get her to a hospital in time then they still wouldn't be able to do a single thing if she'd been infected; and she'd turn... into one of those _things._ Then what...? _Would I need to shoot her...?_

Leon couldn't bear the thought so he hoped the virus didn't get into her system. He knew the symptoms thus removed his glove and put his wrist on the woman's forehead to take her temperature, she was relatively cold. He paused a palm near her injury and underneath her t-shirt to reach her skin; no burning sensation there either. It took some of the tension off him physically and mentally, hoping he wasn't being deceived again like they had been more than once with the Tyrant.

The car's tires screeched into a curve then kept straight again, Leon darted his eyes on the rushing scenery, «How far yet? »

«At this speed, I'd say twenty minutes or so. »

That wasn't something he liked to hear. _**DAMN IT!**_ _In five minutes she might be dead!_ He felt like punching the backseat hard but instead took hold of the seat's frame and squeezed sturdily. _I can't believe she'd survive all this only to die so close from being saved...!_ His clenched jaws hurt but he couldn't let go, it would seem the pressure wouldn't leave him just yet. They engaged into another curve and Leon uncurled his hands in order to keep her steady over him, he'd glance nervously between the windows and her face; hoping to see her lids twitch or hear the woman moan in her sleep. Anything to indicate she was still with him, to give him a bit of hope. But she was dead silent, only by putting his index and middle finger on her throat could he be reassured her heart still beat. He then recalled how they kept joking despite the tension between them, and especially within her; telling himself that if she had truly wanted it, then she could have just so easily avoided him entirely. _And even maybe she could have shot me to spare herself the annoyance..._ But instead the mystery woman joked a bit, and even kept by his side no matter what she said...

He coiled a brown lock behind her ear. _Still giving me the mute treatment, huh..._

He got taken out of his thoughts by the driver's voice, «Sir? There's a barrage of police right ahead. It wasn't there when I came through here earlier. »

Leon vaguely noticed how odd it was to be given the 'sir' status right now, frowning as they slowed down while approaching the police line and their flashing lights. _Could they already know?_ He then had the bad feeling that maybe, those cops, were with Umbrella. Remembering all the treachery the company was capable of, the secrecy and the power in their hands; Kennedy wondered how far their strings extended. _Or someone did hear my radio signal, that or I'm getting paranoid, or it's the lack of rest talking._ «I'll talk to them. », the car stopped and Leon rushed out showing his badge, «Officer Leon Kennedy from the RPD, I have a wounded that is in dire need of medical attention; let me through! »

The policewoman stared at his badge, then him, for a second he thought she wouldn't let them through so his mind raced. _If they really are under Umbrella's thumb then that means they'll make sure we aren't infected and keep us here, or worse..._ Then she looked to her right and nodded for her subordinates to remove the barriers, then said «Drive safely. » Leon ran back to the car and they were off, apparently their job was to make sure no one went towards Raccoon, period.

The civilian glanced at him, «What was that all about, officer? »

Hell, it's not like Kennedy could do anything else right now, besides it's also unlikely that Umbrella could completely conceal an entire city being wiped off the map, or erase every trace of their involvement in this incident...could they? «A large-scale virus infection occurred in Raccoon and at dawn a missile sanitized the city. No doubt the news will cover the rest of the details soon enough. »

«...You _serious_...? »

 _No doubt? Then why do I feel like we'll be wronged again? Just like the S.T.A.R.S. members were once they shared the truth, only to be ridiculed and lose their jobs...and then the rest happened._ Could it repeat somewhere else too? How many so-called pharmaceutical products and laboratories does Umbrella have in this country? What about elsewhere...? Leon shut his eyes hard, he was tired and this sort of nebulous thinking where there was exponentially more questions than answers only drained him more. He looked down; _right now I'll concentrate on her._ At least that was simple enough compared to everything else, _even if she's complicated; but hey, I like riddles too..._ Then he thought about his jeep and his apartment, his new job, everything he owned was gone. The only tangible thing remaining was this woman; she'd taken a part of him so if she died... What would be left of Leon then but his fury against Umbrella?

X+++++++++X

When they reached the hospital, her severe condition allowed her to be taken care of right away; even if Leon couldn't provide them with her name and blood type or any ID cards whatsoever. A nurse took care of his injury but afterwards she couldn't get him to leave the corridor since he wanted to remain close to the surgical room, he couldn't step in there so he watched through the small window in the door instead. He'd been seated in that car for the past minutes so now he forced himself to keep an eye on her; they plugged her to machines, cleaned her wound before sowing it into a stump. Thirty minutes or so later they came out and directed him to her room along the way, the surgeon woman reassured him she'd come to soon enough now.

She also asked him who he was to her and Kennedy had to say he's a friend so that the nurse could write that down on the woman's clipboard resting at the base of the bed. Since his partner wasn't awake but he was falling asleep, he went to the bathroom connected to the room and washed his hands then his face. Afterward a nurse entered with water and clean towels but Leon stepped in, «I can do that, thanks. », she nodded and left.

But before going through with the motion he looked at her, recalling the way she had pulled on his neck to deepen their kiss; the way Leon felt now he wondered if that's also how she did when she had taken care of him once unconscious. He plunged the towel in the bowl; no doubt she wouldn't feel comfortable being so harmless plus washed by someone else. _But I dare hope I'm more than that now._ He placed the wet towel on her forearm and started removing the layers of dirt; calm, concentrating on this minor task which was so easy for a change.

When he neared her collar bones he felt heat spread through him. He didn't peek at portions he felt he didn't need to, even if he recalled how badly they had wanted each other back there; it's just that he would never abuse of anyone's weakness to get what he wanted, so her being unconscious was similar. He just did this respectfully, although still craving to touch her further. _She's safe now; we'll have plenty of time later to deepen that intimacy..._ that filled his being with warmth once more. _Hopefully she'll still feel the same as well._

Before he wiped the traces off her face he stared at the trail the tear had left, _and perhaps she'll allow me to make her cry of joy...make her laugh and let me protect her some more..._ He finished washing her then seated near the bed, as he looked over her a multitude of things swirled in his mind. How they'd leave this place since his Jeep had blown up with the entire city, what they would do in life then, and so forth... among all that he collapsed from fatigue. He dreamt of how, the night before, he had ended his relationship with his ex. How he had drank most of the night to blur the feeling of emptiness that wanted to swallow him; until he woke late the next day consequently arriving behind schedule in Raccoon City. Afterwards came many horrible things decimating people, a tall black demon chasing him, and her dying at the hands of abominable creatures. He'd complain in his sleep, his front lay across the hospital bed and his head resting near her left arm.

That's how she found him when she came to.

_+++LSK++++_

I don't know how it happened but my consciousness was still there, I was thinking. _So does it mean I'm out of my body?_ No, that came next; the feeling of heaviness and me resting on my back. The phantom presence of my right arm despite knowing it was gone... My eyes became wet under my lids, all my skills, now over... Hard to be efficient in hacking and combat, shooting with one goddamn arm. _Where's Leon?!_ I lifted my lids as my ears directed me towards a faint moan to my left, and there he was, alive. The gathering tears rolled down my cheeks, _we're in a hospital, somehow he must have dragged me to one...in his injured embrace, tired body and mind... he did this for me...and because he loves me._ I moved my hand on his hair softly not wanting to wake him since he deserved the sleep. I watched him as I thought about the future that lay ahead of us now...

 _Maybe I'll get arrested, can I live with him, what am I to do now being almost useless...? And what about Umbrella...?_ Plenty of things nagging at me, my body was damaged but my brain were still the same, it wouldn't stop. An hour later a nurse came by offering us food; when she checked my bandage and asked how I felt it didn't even made Leon stir. I asked her to stop by later with a plate for him since I wanted to leave him alone, so I ate my serving of food and it felt great to eat something warm. Well, I mostly ate with my hand because trying to hold the spoon in my inexperienced limb was harder than it seemed. It took me longer to empty my plate, but I wasn't in a hurry anyway.

Afterwards I kept staring out the window at my right and him, alternating between the two; felt regret for every cold things I had told him. _No sense dwelling on that I guess._ So I summoned what had occurred last when we had hold unto each other as if we could have just lost the other to a gust of wind or something. How his lips felt on mine, his body and how I wanted more. During my mind wanderings, the nurse came back with a warm plateau for my visitor; right then I shook Leon awake because he needed to eat something far more reinvigorating than dried food. When he leveled his lids and saw me awake he straightened himself, his face lighting up right away, «How are you feeling? », taking my hand.

It made me smile, his mere sight and voice made me smile. _I didn't know I had that in me..._ «Alright; thanks to my Blue Angel... And how are _you_ feeling? »

He gave me a warm expression, his eyes shining, «Better now. I was afraid you'd die before I made it here, or had been infected. »

«Congratulations, Mr. Kennedy; you saved someone. »

I read a bit of deception in his visage, no doubt he still felt unsatisfied with saving so few; I touched his cheek and chin, «It was a tough event and you came unprepared for it, unimaginable odds; you still should feel alright, you're not Superman. »

He managed to grin, «I guess, I was being too naïve...after all I'm a rookie straight out of idealism-school. »

«Not anymore. I'm really glad you're safe; it's good to hear your voice... »

«You sure you're not suffering from fever? You didn't give in compliments before. »

«That was before. I admit I'm a bit surprised, I thought you'd handcuff me to the bed or have the authorities summoned. »

His expression changed, «...I... it crossed my mind, but I really couldn't do it... »

He must have been balancing things back and forth in his mind, weighting everything and no doubt his cop spirit and thirst for justice had made matters much more complicated. «But, I also thought to chain you to the bed in case you'd think of escaping while I slept, giving your tendency to run away. »

I smirked, we searched each other's eyes, then he gathered the courage, «I've been thinking... about us. Is it stupid to imagine we can have a future together...? »

«Can you live with the things I've done, and the things I might do still? »

«I've thought about that as well... and after what happened to Raccoon and knowing there are even darker things in this world than I already knew; I know I have to toughen up myself, get realistic... stop being such an idealist, and accept that there are people like you, neither black nor white, who can still be good within. So... I guess what I'm trying to say is...»

I placed my index on his lips, «Shh... Come over here and kiss me. »

He smirked, «That I can do. »

We did so, slower this time since there was no emergency anymore; we played with our tongues and savored each other plainly. Once done, I advised him to eat to regain strength.

«So, where the fuck are we? »

He chuckled, «Had forgotten your way of behaving for a moment since presently you're so gentle. », he told me everything while he ate here and there. I merely lay back and listened to his voice, watched him as he masticated the food and the way his adam apple moved when he drank. It was nice to just savor these simple things for once. _Is this my future...? Can I 'behave' a bit for his sake? Am I really a suitable partner for him?_

 _...Am I finished..._

He lay the fork down in the plate, «I still can't entirely fathom the fact that they blew the whole city. »

«Perhaps that's merely the tip of the iceberg... Hey, come over and lay beside me. »

«Might be a good policewoman yourself since you like giving orders so much. »

«I know you must want to lie down by now. », I felt like tapping the right side to welcome him but remembered my limb was gone, _evidently that'll take some getting used to..._

I watched him as he walked around the bed, liking the way he moved and in that moment didn't restrain myself from looking at his ass. As he lay down I said, «By the way, you've got a nice behind, among other things. »

He mostly lay on his left side, left leg straight but his right bent, laying his forearm on it; I noticed then he must have removed his dirty boots hours ago when he had waited. Without saying anything or feeling ashamed, I snug myself against his chest, eyes resting on the rest of him and glancing about. His cotton shirt still reeked a bit but I had smelled worse by now. His right arm moved from his knee and embraced my side as he laid his chin on top of my head; I listened to his heartbeat and soft breaths, feeling relatively secure. _Not something I'm used to, or have given to anyone..._ And I think he imagined that as well. I breathed him in before saying, «...July Ruisseau...»

«Hm? »

«Twenty seven years old, blood type AB+, height 5'7", weight...well, haven't checked in a long while. »

He laughed softly; again, it was one of the nicest things I have ever heard... I embraced his waist and slid my hand under his shirt, caressing his lower back lovingly.

«I should actually create a silver plaque like a commemorative inscription since I doubt you'll ever repeat it to me again. »

«No need, I'll take my knife and carve it in your chest. »

«Now now, behave. »

«Or what? You're going to spank me? »

He whispered with his voice appealingly warm, «You know, I just might... »

I grinned, _now we're talking._ «Looking forward to it, handsome. », and cupped a side of his ass that I could reach, «But you're wrong if you think I won't go all hot on you too... »

He cleared his throat and I looked up at him, it was just as I expected seeing the rosy tint across his face. «I see we both like that idea. », and kissed him again. My hand revolved around his waist before ascending on his stomach, slowly so I could feel his small abs and then his chest. I rubbed my palm there a few seconds, then cupped his right side before brushing my thumb on his nipple. He was so soft yet manly, _as if he's been made to match my tastes._ We departed our mouths and I whispered, «Eatable...»

Leon exhaled through his mouth, trying to keep control over himself, «We're going to do this here and now? »

«Not the whole thing but just a bit... however I'll stop if you ask me to. »

He locked his mouth on mine and forced his tongue inside with renewed passion, _clear enough._ Being this young and blushing when I invoke more intimate things, it was no surprise he reacted quickly to my care; my hand pulled from underneath his shirt and went to his belt. I broke the kiss, «You're going to have to help me with that though. »

He unbuckled it, undid a button and unzipped his pants; since I knew my hand to be cold I said, «Sorry for that but it'll warm up soon enough. », and slid it in his underwear, hearing his sharp intake of breath. I smirked realizing he was shaven, _now that's even more to my liking._ He was already erect when I started working on him, not one to have an obsession with genital sizes I didn't bother measuring its length; all that mattered was to give this loving gentleman affectionate handling. The elastic band in his underwear was a small bother though, from the way we were positioned it dug in my skin with each movements; but giving where we are I didn't want to expose more of him to the outside eyes. Meanwhile I kissed his neck once and trailed the tip of my tongue on his skin.

He enjoyed my care and I every noises he made, every breaths; and my dark inner being taking pleasure in having him under my control like this, although it wasn't born out of malice. Eventually he started to move in my hand by thrusting his hips. I let his excitement take over until he came, bending his front even more over me while moaning close to my ear. I grinned; _alright his laughter comes in second position after that pure hotness he just gave me._ I milked his cock with his seeds a bit before stopping, him breathing fast; then I pulled my limb free and reached for a Kleenex at my left. Placing it flat on the bed I wiped my hand on it then fumbled the tissue into a ball then tossed it in the wastebasket, when I turned around he took my chin and repaid me in deep kissing. Once we separated he held his belt and went to the bathroom to wash himself. I imagined having his soft self all over me, his rigid member rubbing against my belly while we'd kiss, him touching me before we'd make one. Warmth spread in between my thigh some more but that'd have to wait.

The nurse came in to remove the empty plate asking if it had been satisfying, smiling to myself about what just had happened I said, « _Without a doubt._ When do you think I can leave? »

«Doctor said she'd come see you in a moment. », and she left.

When Leon came back out he was even more radiant than before, having heard the nurse's answer he simply sat back on the chair and leaned forward placing both elbows on his knees. He looked at me with hungry eyes, «Don't think you'll escape your fate so easily, once we're out of here _I'm_ gonna eat you whole. »

I simply gazed back at him with similar crushing waves in my eyes.


End file.
